The Most Precious Snakeling
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything. LVXHP. (Image by xKaorixChanx on DA, thank you for letting me use it.)
1. Ch 1: The Snakeling

Hello all you lovely people! I'm back and ready to dazzle you with my newest story. Now I don't know if this will be a one-shot or be an actual series, so you must have patience with me. But for now, let's start the show, shall we?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

The Most Precious Snakeling

Chapter 1: The Snakeling

Harry's POV

The second Voldemort took over my mind was the second my life became hell. Pain like no other raced through my head and body. It felt like a thousand Crucios were cast upon me and my mind longed to shut down to get away from the pain. I could barely make out what Voldemort was saying to Albus Dumbledore, but I knew whatever it was, it didn't bode well for me. The more time he spent taunting Dumbledore, the more I longed for him to just get it over with.

_"Just fucking kill me already!" _I sobbed in the privacy of my own mind.

_"Let this end! Please make it all stop!" _I thought as I tried to push Voldemort from my mind.

He laughed at my weak attempts to dislodge him from my mind. I could practically see his grinning face, knowing and enjoying that he was causing me pain. It was only then that I felt something else. Pushing him a little harder, I felt something begin to bend. Thinking it was his hold on me; I pushed against it as hard as I could and felt it shatter like glass under my will.

The pain immediately died and I was left feeling…calm. Warm almost, like I was wrapped in the most wonderful blanket. My knees became weak and I collapsed to the floor of the Ministry, sighing in bliss as the feelings continued to drown me in a world of wonder. I didn't want it to end and I soon found myself asleep.

-666-

Voldemort's POV

I ignored the boy's weak attempt to force me from his mind, too busy enjoying his pain and the distress of the man I hated so. Knowing that I was causing both my enemies such pain was addicting and I soon found myself taunting the old man into killing his dear Golden Boy. For a while, I felt the boy turn his attention to something else in his own mind and paid him no heed until it shattered. It was then and only then did I feel it. A single piece of my soul called out to me from deep within the boy's own mind.

Trying my attention inward, I found myself shocked when the feeling of completion came over me. It was like the boy had found my shatter soul piece and accepted it as a part of him, reminding me of my dear Nagini. The warmth surprised me and I found myself struggling not to give in, no matter how much my battered soul wished to.

"_A horcrux! The boy, the blasted child is my horcrux!" _I thought with shock.

I vaguely felt the boy drop to his knees as a blanket surrounded us both. It was then I knew that I couldn't let the boy die.

"_He's mine! The boy is mine! My horcrux, mine!" _my insane mind supplied and my soul agreed.

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't leave the boy here after this development. It was too risky, too dangerous.

"_It seems I'm leaving with a guest." _I thought to myself as I forcefully took control over the boy's body.

He didn't seem to notice in the least and I wondered how it must feel to him, but I ignored those thoughts as I gathered up my magic and forcefully apparated from the scene right before Dumbledore's' eyes. The second we touched down at Riddle Manor, I separated myself from the boy and found myself standing over him. He was unconscious, dirty, and bloody, lying on the dusty floor in the den. With a growl, I walked over to a nearby chair and slumped into it, covering my eyes with my hand as I tried to figure out how it all went wrong. As I sat there, my mind drifted back to the night I murdered the Potter's.

Even then, I had been worried about how easy it was to find the keeper and get the information from him. How simple it had been to walk to the front door, enter the house and kill the Potter family, all but one.

"_There should have been more wards. More traps or something! If they were truly being protected, Dumbledore should have known the moment I showed up!" _I thought furiously.

My mind went around and around in circles as my eyes drifted over to the unconscious boy, who had moved slightly and was now laying curled up in a ball on my floor. As if lightening struck me, I realized that the key here was Dumbledore himself. With that piece figured out, all the other pieces fell into place. My eyes went wide.

"He knew…" I whispered, almost blown away by the sheer shock that gripped my soul.

"He didn't appear because he wanted this to happen. He wanted the Potter's dead…he wanted me to make this mistake…he knew I would make a horcrux!" I whispered frantically and with that, I slumped back, mind blown by the sheer madness that was Albus Dumbledore's grand plan.

My eyes locked onto the unconscious boy and it was then I had a thought.

"_My other horcruxes, are they safe? Are they even still left where I put them?!" _I thought jumping to my feet, my mind moving at the speed of light.

So lost was I that I never heard the door open until a single hiss caught my attention. Looking over, I saw my dear Nagini moving towards the teen and watched in fascination as she tasted the air around him before wrapping herself around him, nuzzling his hair as she hissed sweetly to him, like he was one of her newly born hatchlings.

:Sweet snakeling, how small you are. Oh sweet, little hatchling, how dear.: she hissed at the boy, who mumbled back and actually moved closer to her.

:Nagini, my dear. Why do you talk to him so? Do you not recognize your master's enemy anymore?: I hissed back and the huge serpent simply looked at me.

:Silly master, he is no enemy. He is a hatchling, little more than a baby snakeling. Can't you tell? He carries your scent now, which means he must be yours. Not enemy, master. Just hatchling.: she hissed back teasingly, almost as if I was some stupid child.

With a sigh, I sat back in my chair, watching as Nagini cuddled my once enemy, now horcrux. This was going to be a long night.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Well, there you have it. I'm guessing this is going be my first part to a series. I hope it's ok and if anyone wants to help me out, that would be great. Send me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. For now, later.


	2. Ch2: What a Nightmare!

Hello again, people. Here's the next chapter since I got so many lovely reviews asking me to update. Hope it lives up to what you dreamed of.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 2: What a Nightmare!

Normal POV

As Harry slowly came back from the world of the unconscious, he vaguely noticed two things. One is that he was curled up against something rather comfortable and two was that his whole body ached. He let out a little moan of pain as he slowly awoke. His vision was blurry and he wondered if it was because his glasses were missing or if he was just so out of it, his eyes wouldn't focus. As he sat up, he blinked repeatedly, clearing his vision.

With that he took note of the dusty, dark place he was in. He was in some sort of family room with a brick fireplace, a single rug of unknown colors due to how old and dusty it was, an empty chair, boarded up bay windows, and a rather large snake. It took a second for the last item to process in his mind, but the minute it did, he let out a cry and tried to back away from it, only to find himself wrapped in its body and unable to escape. In his panic, he didn't realize that the snake was hissing at him to calm down until he thought he was going to die from hyperventilating.

:Snakeling! Dear snakeling please calm down! You're scaring yourself!: Nagini hissed frantically as she slowly wrapped her tail tighter around the boy, hoping to calm him with a simple hug, only to have him freak out more and start hiss screaming at her.

:Wait! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, please! Please don't kill me!: he hissed frantically as he tried to struggle his way out of her grip.

His one arm was pinned to his side while his other tried and failed to grab her scales in the hopes he could pull her off. As he became dizzy from the lack of air, he finally heard her soft hissing.

:Dearest snakeling, no! I won't hurt you! I'm here to comfort you. You are tired, dirty, and scared; you need rest and a nice meal. Come, come now, settle down.: she hissed pleasantly as he slowly calmed himself, listening to her gentle hissing.

:Y-You're Nagini…aren't you? Voldemort's snake?: he asked after he had finally gained his breath.

He found himself subconsciously leaning back in her scales, drawing a strange sense of comfort from her embrace. Nagini immediately noticed this, but said nothing, wishing to keep her little snakeling calm.

:Yes, Tom is my master. He has cared for me since I was just a hatchling, but you have nothing to worry about from me.: she said sweetly as she gently nuzzled his cheek against her own.

Harry stiffened, unsure of what to do until finally he gently nuzzled back. His body went limp as his adrenalin died down, leaving him more exhausted and in all sorts of pain. He whimpered as he tried to move and soon found himself lying on his side with his head on her stomach with her body curled around him. His vision became blurry as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

:Yes, that's it, little snakeling. Sleep now. You need it.: she said sweetly.

Harry was just about to fall asleep when the door slammed open, startling him awake. He quickly sat up, only to come face to face with none other than Voldemort himself. Harry flinched when he saw the sheer rage on Voldemort's face. His glowing ruby eyes locked onto Harry's own and Harry's breath hitched in fear as a cruel smirk crossed his lips as his fingers twirled Harry's wand between his hands.

"Good morning, Harry. Have a nice nap?" he mocked and Harry knew he was so fucked.

Harry said nothing as Voldemort entered the room and sat in the empty chair. His cruel face twisted with glee as Harry struggled to stay awake and sit up.

"I see someone is having a little trouble concentrating. Let's fix that shall we? CRUCIO!" he yelled using Harry's wand.

Harry curled up as the pain ripped through his body. His mind scrambled to try and fight it, but he was so tired. He vaguely felt Nagini move away and tried to choke back a sob as his only source of comfort in the wrecked place left him. A second later, the pain ended and he could barely hear Nagini and Voldemort arguing.

:Stop it, master! You're hurting my snakeling!: she hissed angrily.

:Nagini, enough. He is my enemy, the boy who lived to destroy me. Don't you remember that?: he hissed back and she gave an almost growl sounding hiss.

:He is my snakeling! Don't you dare harm him!: she hissed and that was the last thing Harry knew before his mind blanked and he knew no more.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Ok, that's the second part. Hope you all like it. Until I get more into the swing of things, my updated may be very random in length and time. I hope you all stay with me until I get my shit together. Until then, later.ar


	3. Ch 3: Malfoy Gets What's Coming To Him!

Hello lovelies, me again! I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I have been getting recently and I'm so excited to keep writing for you all. So here we go!

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 3: Malfoy Gets What's Coming To Him

Normal POV (Before Harry wakes up)

Voldemort watched Nagini cuddle her new snakeling for a while as he thought over what to do now. He knew he had to find out about his other horcruxes to make sure they were still where he put them.

"_First things first, the Diary._" He thought as he got to his feet and moved out of the room.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed as he made his way to his throne room, knowing full well that the rat man was somewhere nearby.

Sure enough, Wormtail was waiting for him by the doors of his throne room, his hands rubbing together nervously. Voldemort scowled as he looked down at the worthless human being before him.

"_He's only useful as a rat." _He thought subconsciously as he entered his throne room.

The room had been redone from a simple living room into a dungeon like horror room. The walls and room were made of dark, cold stone. Eight pillars stood out from the walls and each one held a tapestry with the Slytherin insignia on it. A long green and black carpet led up to a stone staircase where his throne of black, twisted metal stood tall. Two huge black chandlers light the room in an eerie glow and he saw Wormtail twitch nervously in fear. As he sat upon his throne, he held out his hand. Wormtail whimpered, but rolled up his sleeve to show his Dark Mark, which Voldemort pressed his wand to before pushing the man away.

"Be gone with you!" he snarled and watched in amusement as the man nearly wet himself as he fled his Lord's sight.

He waited impatiently as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange apparated before him. While he waited, he pulled Potter's wand from his robe and looked it over. He had grabbed it on his way out and took note of how similar it felt to his own wand. With a wave, he watched as silver and green sparks appeared with an interested look. They both dropped to their knees as soon as they appeared and he turned his attention to them. He waited for a second, letting them twitch nervously before he spoke.

"Malfoy, Bellatrix, I called you here to inquire about the items I left in your psoession so long ago. I do hope The Hufflepuff Cup and the Diary are still safe." he demanded.

Bellatrix immediately looked up and smiled at him, but Malfoy froze and Voldemort could feel the dread going through him.

"Oh yes, My Lord! The Cup is safe in my vaults at Gringotts! I can go get it, if you wish!" she said smiling insanely, but his attention was fixated on Malfoy. When Malfoy said nothing, Voldemort slowly stood up and descended from his throne until he was right in front of the blond haired man.

"And my Diary?" he hissed.

Malfoy began to tremble and Voldemort knew right then and there something had gone wrong. He grabbed Malfoy by his hair and wretched his head back until their eyes met.

"WELL?!" he yelled furiously.

"I-I'm so sorry, My Lord. I- I was doing it all in your best interest and!" he tried to explain, but Voldemort was fed up with his excuses.

Without care, he ripped into the man's mind, ignoring the screams of agony as he watched the blond moron place the diary, HIS DIARY, in the youngest Weasely's caldron during Draco's second year. The next time he saw it was when Potter handed it back to him with a huge hole in the center. He watched as Potter tricked Malfoy into giving up his house-elf before he threw the Diary at the boy in the end. As he wretched himself from Malfoy's mind, all he could see was red.

"YOU DAMNED FOOL! YOU DARE USE AN ITEM I TOLD YOU TO KEEP SAFE TO GET BACK AT THAT MISERABLE BLOOD TRAITOR FAMILY?!" he yelled, throwing the man away, only to start cursing him with every curse he could think of that wouldn't kill the blond lord using Potter's wand.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, he stopped and turned away from them both, leaving Malfoy on the floor covered in his own blood and shaking. Bellatrix was still kneeling nearby, watching in joy as the arrogant Malfoy was tortured.

"Bellatrix, bring the cup to me by tomorrow. It seems I need to look into my Inner Circle since so many of them seem…incompetent of following orders." He said as he dismissed them both as he turned his attention back to the wand in hand.

Both bowed one last time before they left and Voldemort was left with nothing more than a feeling of uncontrollable rage and a strangely familiar wand.

"_How dare that blond idiot use my horcrux for his own useless blood feud! I should kill him, but he is still needed." _Voldemort thought as he sat down on his throne again, idly twirling the wand.

As he sat there, he thought about his other horcruxes before getting to his feet and apparating directly to the Gaunt's Shack. There, he found the Gaunt Ring, still hidden where he left it. After grabbing the ring, he went to the cave where his locket lay. There he found more terrible news. The locket was gone, in its place, a fake placed by Regulus Black.

With a scream of rage, he knew it was most likely that the locket was destroyed. With that, he returned to his Manor before hiding his remaining horcrux. Knowing that the Ravenclaw Diadem is still at Hogwarts and mostly likely in danger, he began to think of a plan as he moved back to the room where Nagini and Potter lay. Slamming the doors open, he took note of the fact that Potter was now awake.

"Good morning, Harry. Have a nice nap?" he mocked as he crossed the room and sat down in his chair.

He had been using the boy's wand all morning and found himself enjoying the fear in the boy's eyes when he realized that his own beloved wand was going to be used against him. Noticing the boy's drooping eyes and slumped position, he grinned.

"I see someone is having a little trouble concentrating. Let's fix that shall we? CRUCIO!" he yelled using Harry's wand.

He listened in joy as the boy's screamed as he curled in a ball. Nagini moved away from the boy, hissing angrily.

:Stop it! Stop hurting my snakeling!: she hissed, but he ignored her, enjoying the boy's pain far too much.

After some time, he stopped and turned his attention to Nagini.

:Stop it, master! You're hurting my snakeling!: she hissed angrily.

:Nagini, enough. He is my enemy, the boy who lived to destroy me. Don't you remember that?: he hissed back and was startled when she gave an almost growl sounding hiss.

:He is my snakeling! Don't you dare harm him!: she hissed venomously.

He looked at her with calm, but annoyed eyes before turning his attention back to the boy, who was once again unconscious.

:He is a weak, pathetic character, Nagini. Don't get attached to him.: he hissed back and was shocked when she drew herself up to her full height, fangs bared.

:You will not harm him! I have adopted him as mine! Not to mention, but he is a horcrux, a piece of you! How can you harm him knowing you are harming yourself? Have you really lost that much of your mind, master?: she asked as she slowly lowered herself down and he found himself wondering that same thing.

"_Just how much of my mind have I lost?" _he wondered calmly as he watched Nagini move back over to the boy and curl around him, hissing to comfort him.

"Perhaps it's time to reclaim some of my soul." He muttered calmly before starting a fire in the fireplace nearby.

For the rest of the night, all were quiet.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

And there you have it. Someone asked to see Malfoy get what he deserved, so here's looking at you kid. I hope you all liked it. Until next time, later!


	4. Ch 4: Time to Put the Pieces Back Togeth

Hello everyone! I am so excited by all the positive reviews I have been getting and I wish to thank each and everyone one of you for all your love and support. Now that that's over, let's get on with the show huh?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 4: Time to Put the Pieces Back Together

Normal POV

Voldemort was lost in thought as he watched the fire crackle. The fire reflected in his eyes, making them glow with an unholy light. Nagini had long ago fallen asleep, still wrapped around her newly dubbed snakeling. As the night passed, Voldemort eventually got to his feet and walked over to the pair. Having felt the vibrations, Nagini awoke and watched him warily, but stayed silent, knowing something big was about to come to pass.

Voldemort knelt down and looked at his so called enemy. The boy before him was barely more than a child. At the tender age of 15, Harry Potter looked more like a 12 year old wrapped in Nagini's scales. His face still had some baby fat though it was starting to full out. Despite the dirt and blood still covering his clothes, they were the standard Hogwarts robes, yet the clothes he could see underneath were old and worn.

They couldn't even be called baggy, they were just enormous, practically swallowing the boy and he wondered idly why the boy hadn't gotten new clothes using the Potter's vast fortune. Moving on, he took note of the broken glasses that graced the boy's face. One lens was cracked and the nose piece was bent. It was a miracle they hadn't just fallen off in all the craziness. It was then and only then that the Golden Boy image was broken and he was met with the image of simple Harry Potter, 5th year wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

:He really is just a child, isn't he, Nagini? A boy thrown into a war started long before even his parents' births.: he hissed and she watched as he reached out and moved a piece of hair from Harry's forehead, making his scar fully visible.

:Do you think you maybe…made a mistake?: she asked and he scowled.

:I don't make mistakes, Nagini. It was…a miscalculation. At the time, I didn't realize how it would affect my mind when I ripped my soul to pieces. I was going in completely blind, a very Gryffindor thing to do. I didn't count on those pieces leaving me uncontrollable and insane. This cannot continue.: he said finally and she sat up a bit.

:What do you plan on doing, master?: she asked softly, curling herself a little tighter around the boy.

:Do not worry. The boy will remain unharmed for now. I still need him. The Diadem is untouchable right now, still locked up under the nose of that wrecked man. My diary…is gone. Malfoy, in all his genius, used it for his own needs and it was destroyed by the very boy in your scales. I have the Ring and the Cup is being brought back by one of my minions, but the Locket is most likely destroyed as well, taken by that blasted Regulus.: he hissed sharply and Nagini bowed her head, feeling sorrow and lost from the piece inside her own body, it mourning the death of its fellow soul pieces.

A whimper made them look down and see that Harry, in his sleep, must have felt the same sorrow and now had a tear rolling down his face, which dripped off his nose and onto Nagini's scales. Nagini tenderly brought up her tail and wiped away the tear tracks as she cooed at him.

:Sweet snakeling, there is no reason to cry. Everything will be ok.: she hissed softly.

Voldemort watched this scene with interest and narrowed eyes.

:I am curious Nagini, but why do you cling to the child so? I understand it might be a reaction to the horcrux, but you never this clingy with any of the others.: he hissed and she met his eyes.

:I don't know, master. Honestly, the first time I saw him in the graveyard, I felt nothing, but when I saw him here, my instincts demanded I care for what I saw as, not only a fellow horcrux, but an orphaned snakeling who was cold and scared.: she replied as she continued to comfort the boy.

:I always wanted to be a mother, but for now, I am happy being a substitute.: she said turning back to Harry and nuzzling his cheek.

:Funny, I remember you calling me an 'orphaned snakeling' at one time too. When we first met.: he said finally and she let out a hissy giggle.

:Maybe that was it. I reminded me so much of the sweet child I met all those years ago.: she said and they went silent.

:I plan on regaining my lost soul pieces. The Ring and Cup will be destroyed using a ritual I found. With them gone, the ritual should make it so that I regain those soul pieces. Perhaps then I will finally be able to regain my sanity.: he said standing up and she looked at him.

:What about us?: she asked finally and he gave her a secret smirk.

:I have a feeling if I tried to do it to your 'sweet snakeling', you'd poison me in my sleep. No, I will keep you both for now. Perhaps I could even turn the boy to our side.: he said thinking.

:Well then, with that settled, I wish to move him into one of the guestrooms.: she said, giving a look that clearly said "do it or else".

:I'd rather move him into a cell.: Voldemort said with a glare and she huffed.

:Not on your life! He needs a nice, warm bed, a bath, and some food and you will be proving it!: she demanded and he growled.

:And if I don't?: he hissed venomously.

:Then I guess I'll just have to go for the balls then huh?: she said, showing her fangs.

He glared at her, but knew he had lost. Though he didn't plan on having children any time soon, he liked his male parts where they were, thank you very much.

:Fine!: he hissed and with a wave of his wand, being to levitate them both.

With that, he walked out of the room with them floating along behind him. He took them to a room a little down the hall and up a set of stairs. The room was rather small and all of the furniture, including the bed, were covered in sheets and dust. With a wave, the sheets and dust disappeared and he put them both down on the bed.

:Thank you, master. Now, I'll take care of him from here, goodnight.: she said before turning back to Harry and began to move him a little so she could cover them with the covers.

Voldemort glared at her for a second before leaving and heading back to his own room. There he had a quick meal and shower before turning in for the night.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

And that's it for now, hope you all like it and will continue to review. A lot of people were wondering why Nagini was reacting this way and I hope I explained it. Until next timer, later!


	5. Ch 5: The Ritual

Hello again, people. I was really bored, so here are two chapters, yes two, in one day! I hope you like them. Let's go!

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 5: The Ritual

Voldemort's POV

The next day, I woke early and gathered the items for the ritual together. I got the Ring from its hiding place and the Cup was delivered by Bellatrix's house-elf, Moopy. With both items in hand, I went to the dungeon and grabbed two Muggles from the cells there. Using a torture room as my base, I killed the two with a sacrifice dagger, and then used their blood to draw the ruins on the floor. There was a rune for Soul, Mind, Blood, Rebirth and Sacrifice. With that done, I stripped down to the nude and laid the two horcruxes on the floor.

As the ritual started, I felt the two pieces of soul rejoice as they returned to me. The air was dense with red, black and gold magic. They swirled around in a beautiful dance of power, sometimes blending together only to split apart a moment later. The last thing I heard was the sound of shattering as the horcruxes were destroyed and then, darkness.

When I awoke, I felt different. Like a fog that had wrapped around my mind had been wiped away, leaving it clear to think. I no longer longed for blood and murder and a smirk crossed my lips when I realized it had worked perfectly. Well…almost. It took me a while to get to my feet, but when I did, I felt better than I had in almost a year.

It was then I took notice of my hand. While it was still very pale and the fingers were long, it did not look nearly as deformed as it had when I started. With a wave of my hand, I transfigured the broken Ring pieces into a mirror and found myself looking at a human, somewhat. I had regained a nose and my face was more human looking, but I still had no hair, though I did noticed some fuzz on the top of my head and were my eyebrows belong. My eyes were still red, but more like a dark maroon than a blood red like before. My skin was still very pale and white and I noticed what looked to be scales under the corners of my eyes.

"Hmm interesting. It seems due to my soul being ripped to pieces, it mutated my rebirth. Now that my soul is being put back together, I suppose I will slowly return to being human." I muttered and found my voice to be back to the way it had been before my death, melodious, but powerful.

After cleaning up my mess, I returned to the upper part of my manor and found a rather odd situation. Fenrir Greyback had Harry Potter pinned to a wall by his throat; my beloved Nagini was wrapped around Greyback's chest, trying to crush him.

"Unhand me, snake!" Greyback snarled as he clawed at Nagini's body with his nails, but his nails could not get a grip on her.

:Unhand my snakeling, you monster! I swear I will poison the shit out of you!: she screamed/hissed back, apparently forgetting he could not understand her.

"May I ask what in the world is going on here, Greyback?" I finally asked coldly, capturing the attention of all three.

As the gaped at me, I moved closer until I was right beside Greyback. Our eyes met and he gulped.

"M-My lord? Is that you?" he asked and I smirked.

"Are you questioning me, Greyback? Need I remind you who saved you from certain death in '75?" I said coldly and he immediately released the boy to bow.

"My lord, I was just shocked is all! You looked so…different." He said finally, as he peeked up at me.

I ignored him, turning my attention to Potter as he sat against the wall, Nagini by his side, asking if he was ok, but his eyes were on me, mouth hanging open in shock.

:Nagini, please take our guest back to his room.: I hissed and she nodded as she nudged Potter to his feet and down the hall though he kept glancing back at us until I could see them no longer.

With that, I looked at Greyback, idly twisting my wand in my hands as I met his glaze.

"Why are you here, Greyback? I did not send for you." I said and he gulped.

"I came because I heard about the Ministry finally announcing your return, My Lord." He said calmly and I took note of it.

Fenrir Greyback was a beast of a man. Standing at 6' 9", he was easily the biggest man in my army. His long grey and black hair hung around his head like a mop. He was bulky as well, his arms and legs covered in muscle. He wore an old brown trench coat without a shirt underneath, black torn pants and no shoes. In all the time I knew him, I had never seen him wear anything else. He never tried to dress in normal clothes, content with looking like a savage. I knew he got some sort of dark trill out of people glancing at him uneasy. His eyes were amber and glowing with evilness.

"I see…very well. Stand." I aid calmly as I stepped back and he immediately towered over me.

"Come with me, we have much to discuss." I said walking towards my office and I heard his claws click on the floors as he walked.

"My Lord, what about Potter?" he asked as we entered my office.

It was a simple place, with a desk, fireplace, a few chairs and bookshelves full of books. A huge window stood behind my chair and as I sat down, I called for one of my house-elves to bring some food.

"Ignore him. He is under my care until I figure out what to do with him." I said as tea was served.

"So tell me, what did the Ministry say?" I said with an evil grin as I leaned forward with my elbows on the desk and my hands entwined.

This should be good.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

And there you go, the ritual is done and Voldy is back to his somewhat human self! Hope you liked it. Later!


	6. Ch 6: What Happens Now?

Hello, all you lovey people! Me again and I'm back with another update. I also wanted to wish you all a very belated Happy Easter! I know I'm late, but I couldn't write yesterday due to family stuff. Anyway, let's go, shall we?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 6: What Happens Now?

Harry's POV

When I awoke the next time, I was very out of it. My mind was fuzzy with pain and my body ached. It probably wasn't the best idea to get out of bed, but when I finally did, I found myself looking for the nearest escape. In my own mind, I knew I was still in danger, though I couldn't figure out from what. As I moved to the nearest door, I took little notice of Nagini, who was curled up by a roaring fire in the fireplace. After checking the door and finding it unlocked, I slowly exited the room and began to walk down the hall.

My hand trailed along the wall as I walked. I didn't care much for my surroundings, only that I needed to get out. I must have walked only for a little while when my attention was called to the frantic hissing.

:Snakeling! Oh snakeling, where are you!: Nagini hissed from down the hall.

I stopped and turned to watch her appear down the hall from me. Our eyes met and I felt a little guilty when I realized she must have been worried sick. I never noticed the figure coming up behind me.

:Oh snakeling there you-look out!: she suddenly screamed just as I felt a hand grab my throat and slam me against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I found. A lost, little Potter walking around My Lord's Manor. Naughty Potter." A man said with a cruel grin.

The second I slammed up against the wall, the fog in my mind cleared and my adrenalin began to rush. As if I had just awoken from a deep sleep, I began to move and struggle, despite how weak I felt. My hands clawed at his hand around my throat, but he laughed at my weak struggles. His glowing amber eyes seemed to enjoy my pathetic attempts to free myself. Even kicking him in the stomach did nothing.

:Snakeling! Let him go!: Nagini hissed venomously, but the man ignored her until she pounced at him and wrapped around his chest.

"What the! Let go!" he growled as he reached down and began to claw at her.

:Let him go!: she hissed back as I let out a choked cough.

"Unhand me, snake!" he snarled as he clawed at her harder and I worried he might hurt her, but she didn't seem affected.

: Unhand my snakeling, you monster! I swear I will poison the shit out of you!: she screamed/hissed back, apparently forgetting he could not understand her.

"May I ask what in the world is going on here, Greyback?" a voice suddenly asked coldly, capturing the attention of all three.

My mouth dropped when I saw what looked to be Voldemort, only different. He was more human, though not by much. However, it was his eyes that changed most of all. Once cold insane eyes now seemed to gleam with intelligence and power.

"M-My lord? Is that you?" the newly dubbed Greyback asked and he smirked.

"Are you questioning me, Greyback? Need I remind you who saved you from certain death in '75?" he said coldly and Greyback immediately released me to bow.

My butt hit the floor and I probably looked like a wreck, but I watch their interactions with fascination.

"My lord, I was just shocked is all! You looked so…different." He said finally and I could only agree with the man.

:Oh snakeling! Are you ok? Did the brute hurt you?: she asked me, but my attention was captured by Voldemort and how easily he wielded his power around others.

:Nagini, please take our guest back to his room.: he suddenly hissed and she nodded as she nudged me to my feet. A part of me wanted to stay and hear more, but she kept nudging me down the hall until I could see them no longer.

:Snakeling, you had me so worried! I woke up to find you gone!: she hissed at me angrily when we made it back to the room and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

:I'm sorry, Nagini. I was just scared is all.: I hissed back, though it sounded lame to my own ears.

The look she gave me clearly said "you are an idiot and I can't believe you would think such a thing." I wondered idly if she learned that look from Voldemort or maybe Snape. He used it a lot with Ron and I in school.

:Snakeling, next time you wish to leave, take me with you. You are still consisted the enemy by many until Master tells them different. You could meet someone worse than Greyback next time you leave. And believe me, dear, there are worse than that overgrown puppy.: she hissed calmly as she moved over to the bed.

:Worse than a werewolf hell bent on biting anyone he can find? Doubt it.: I said sitting down next to her.

I sat down on it and coughed when dust fell up into my face. She snickered at my discomfort and I glared at her.

:Real nice, Nagini.: I hissed when I had finally stopped coughing my lungs out.

:You deserve it, snakeling. If you ever scary me like that again, I will have Master bind you to the bed or worse.: she hissed teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, but felt myself calm down. Now that I was calm, my exhaustion caught up with me and I leaned back against the headboard.

:As for those who are worse than the puppy, there are plenty in Master's army. Lucius may not look that scary, but he isn't the second in command for nothing. He's fought and killed to get to that point and, from what I know; he doesn't seem to like you.: Nagini said and I shuddered.

We went silent and I found myself watching the flames in the fireplace. I was almost asleep when the door opened. My eyes snapped open when Nagini began to hiss angrily.

:Why is he here!: Nagini practically yelled at Voldemort when Greyback entered the room.

I sat up a little wary when I noticed Voldemort's smirk and Greyback crossed arms and scowl.

"He is here because he is going to keep an eye on Mr. Potter here." Voldemort said and my mouth dropped open.

"What?!" I yelled when Voldemort left, leaving us alone with the dangerous, violent werewolf.

With a scowl, he moved over and sat in a chair by the fire.

"You heard him, boy. I'm now your babysitter, so I suggest you shut your trap." He snarled before looking into the fire and going silent.

I am so fucked.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Well, there you go. Greyback is now officially Harry's babysitter. I thought it would be interesting to watch these two interact. Hope you all like it! Later!


	7. Ch 7: A Time and A Place For

Hello loves! Me again and I am updating again. Now before you say anything, I might now update tomorrow or Thursday due to the fact I have a very important test coming up. Now, don't get discouraged, I will continue to update this as we go. For right now, enough chit chat, let's get going, shall we?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 7: A Time and A Place For Everything

Fenrir's POV

After telling my Lord about the Ministry's announcement to the world about his return, I knew things would change. For a year now we had been underground, hiding like rats while the wizarding world ridiculed and mocked both Potter and Dumbledore for their belief in my Lord's return. Now was time for action. With my Lord's return finally announced, things could start moving again and the world would once again tremble at our feet.

I grinned in my head at that. Oh how I loved the fear of those disgusting wizards and witches. Watching them shake and tremble when they realized they were no longer safe.

"Greyback! Enough daydreaming!" my Lord snapped at me and I blinked at him.

I sheepishly bowed my head at his glare, feeling almost like a child being reprimanded by their parent.

"Forgive me, my Lord." I muttered and he sighed.

"Greyback, I know you have something to ask, so just say it already." He said after a moment of silence.

I met his eyes, being one of his only followers that would, and asked what I had been dying to know since we sat down.

"Why is Potter here, my Lord? I mean, I had heard you had taken him, but I would have thought…" I trailed off since we both knew what I was thinking.

He leaned back in his leather chair, one elbow on the armrest with his head leaning on his clenched fist.

"Plans have…changed, Greyback. Potter is not to be harmed." He said calmly and I tried to wrap my head around the sudden change.

"In fact, Potter is to be protected at all costs. Do you understand, Greyback?" he said, giving me a look and I suddenly felt my stomach clench.

"You can't be serious. You want me to protect him? You want me to babysit?!" I shouted as I got to my feet.

Surely, my Lord was insane still. Didn't he understand that children and I don't mix?

"Greyback, you are a friend from my years before I was a Lord. I know you as you know me. If I didn't trust you to keep him safe, I wouldn't have said anything. Now, sit down." He said calmly and I sighed as I sat back down.

"My Lord, are you 100% sure? I mean what about…Snape? What about Snape?" I asked rubbing my face with my hand.

He gave me a look and I sighed. Ok, so Snape was out apparently.

"You know Snape's loyalty has been in question for many years now. You honestly think I'd trust him with something like this? Perhaps being in the forest so long has scrambled your brains, Greyback." He mocked and I growled at him.

"I know, but seriously, anyone is better than me. I have the patience of a child, something you have pointed out many times." I said leaning back and crossing my legs.

"Unless you are around a child yourself. I know you Greyback and I know about those children. As much as you love causing chaos and disorder, you'd kill yourself before hurting a child." He said and I looked away, wishing he didn't know me so well.

With that, my Lord got to his feet and I followed after him as he led me to, what appeared to be Potter's room. When we opened the door, I crossed my arms and scowled when I noticed Potter almost seemed like he was asleep. The snake, Nagini, immediately sat up and began to hiss angrily. She must have asked why we were here because my Lord answered her.

"He is here because he is going to keep an eye on Mr. Potter here." He said and I had to contain my groan of annoyance when Potter sat up and his mouth dropped like he was speechless.

"What?!" Potter screamed, but my Lord was already leaving.

I stood there for a moment before moving over to a chair by the fire and sitting down.

"You heard him, boy. I'm now your babysitter, so I suggest you shut your trap." I snarled before looking into the fire and going silent.

For a while, everything was silent until the boy and snake started hissing back and forth to each other. It was strange how different Potter's hissing was to my Lord's. My Lord's always sounded almost cruel, but Potter's was gentle, like he was careful with each little hiss. I noted that the boy kept glancing at me as if he wanted to say something. As time wore on, I became annoyed with his staring and after about an hour, I turned around and growled furiously at him, making him squeak and jump with fear.

The snake immediately began to hiss and glare at me, as if she could kill me with just her look alone.

"What are you staring at, boy!" I snapped and he gulped.

"I…umm…wanted to ask a question, but I wasn't sure if you would answer me." He said as his voice got softer and softer as he spoke.

"What is it?" I asked, waiting for a question on why I turned children or why I was such a cruel monster, but his question completely threw me for a loop.

"I was wondering something and I could never really find an answer, but ummm…were you born a werewolf? I mean it's ok if you don't want to answer!" he said with a blush and wide eyes.

I paused for a moment, my eyes meeting his in a battle of wills. What I found was…interesting. There was no hatred in those eyes, no fury or disgust, just honest to God curiosity and slight fear. He honestly wanted to know.

"I was bitten when I was young." I finally said and he seemed interested, but knew well enough to leave it alone.

It was then a growl came from his stomach and he blushed as he wrapped his arms around it. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it soon burst out and I found myself laughing so hard I was crying.

"It's not funny! I haven't eaten in…well I don't know how long, but a long time!" he cried out with a blush as the snake next to him gave her own hiss like laugher.

"Alright, alright. I'll find you something to eat, just hold on now." I said with a groan as I got up.

He nodded to me, but still was blushing when I left and tried to find a house-elf. I didn't know any of their names nor if my Lord even had any around at this point. I had never seen, heard, or smelt them here before, but it was possible they could be hiding I guess. I finally found one, a meek little creature with only a pillowcase for clothing and ordered some food for the boy.

It came back a moment later with a full tray of dinner and I took it from the creature before returning to the room. There, I placed it on the table and the boy immediately scrambled over and began to stuff his face. I sat down and watched as the boy slammed it down with little care.

We were silent from there and I watched as after he only eaten half a plate, he pushed the food away and went back to the bed to continue talking with the snake for the rest of the day. He soon fell asleep and the snake soon followed, laying her head on his chest. From there, I turned my attention back to the fire and spent the rest of the night simply in a trance.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

There you go, hope you like it. I'm trying to go for a calmer, but rough Fenrir and I hope it's coming across ok. He won't immediately take to Harry and Harry will still be wary around him and Voldemort, but I'm hoping it moves along in the next few chapters. Please let me know if I'm doing ok or if you have anyone you want Harry to become attached to. Besides Voldemort and Fenrir, I might go with Snape and maybe, very slim chance, of the Malfoys. Ok, that's all for now, later!


	8. Ch 8: The Big Reveal

Hello again people! Sorry for the long delay, however I had a Midterm to worry about. Midterm is now over, so let's do this!

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 8: The Big Reveal

Normal POV

The next day was rather dull for Fenrir, Harry and Nagini. Harry woke up rather disorientated, but when everything came back to him, he took note that Fenrir was still here.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere to sleep?" Harry asked as he got up and started to make the bed absentmindedly.

He ignored the annoyed hiss from Nagini, who was asleep at the end of the bed.

"I was told to watch you, that means at night too, brat." Fenrir said simply and Harry blinked.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He said finally as he began to really explore the room.

He understood that he was probably not going to be leaving the room again anytime soon, so he took note of the dust and grim. He winced.

"_If Aunt Petunia was here, she'd have a heart attack."_ He thought running his fingers over a simple chest and collected dust.

"Do you think he'd mind if I cleaned up a bit?" Harry asked as he examined the huge windows that he had uncovered after pulling back the curtains.

Nagini hissed in displeasure and rolled over to get away from the sun now coming in.

"I doubt he would care much, boy." Fenrir said, watching the boy explore with some interest.

"Besides, do you really want to clean?" Fenrir asked and Harry looked at him.

"It's better than just sitting here, staring at each other. I don't know about you, but I'm no good at staring contests and I think Nagini would win." He replied and Fenrir smirked in amusement.

"Fine, have at it." Fenrir said as he got up.

Fenrir soon left to go get breakfast, at least that's what Harry was assuming he was doing. Harry wondered idly why he didn't just have a house-elf bring it, only to remember he hadn't seen any house-elves yet.

:Nagini, does Voldemort have house-elves?: he asked finally as he moved towards one of the other doors, hoping for a bathroom.

She looked at him with one eye open as he opened a door to a closet with nothing in it.

:Master cares not for those creatures in his home. However, he does borrow some from the blond annoyances and that crazy woman.: she replied calmly and Harry blinked.

:Blond annoyances? You mean the Malfoys?: he asked and she gave a hissy giggle.

:Yes, Master can't stand them. The oldest male is rather arrogant, the female no better. Their offspring is ok, if not a little jumpy at times.: she replied as he opened the next door and found a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower.

Harry looked for a rag or sponge of some sort to use as he filled the sink with water. He soon found a few old towels and got them wet as he began. He started with the windows, cleaning as much as he could before moving on. Fenrir returned soon after and Harry took a small break to eat before he continued. He had to refill the sink about six times until he was done cleaning off the furniture and fireplace before calling it a day. With a quick shower, he felt better than he had in the last day or so, but seeing no clean clothes after cleaning, he put back on his dirty clothes.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Fenrir muttered when he returned with lunch.

"Well, I don't prefer to live in dust, plus I don't think you'd like it either." Harry said as he ate even less than he had at dinner the night before.

Fenrir took note of that and the fact that the boy seemed to read him rather well. The dust had been bothering him due to his sharp senses, but he hadn't thought the boy had caught on. For a while, Harry went back to hissing with Nagini and Fenrir was left to his thoughts. As time slowly moved by, he became amused by the unknown conversation between the boy and snake. The snake, it seemed, liked to tease the young man, because every few minutes she would let out what seemed to be a hiss like laugh. Plus, the boy was very open with his emotions. He blushed and stuttered, glared and hissed or went silent depending on what she was saying.

His show was soon cut short when the door opened and Voldemort entered. Fenrir got to his feet and bowed while Harry and Nagini just looked at him. Voldemort did not even look their way.

"Greyback, it seems you don't have as much control over your wolves as you thought." He said coldly and Fenrir stiffened.

"My Lord?" he asked straightening up.

"Twelve werewolves just attacked a town called Borehamwood near London. I want you to go find out who did it and why. Now." He said calmly and Fenrir didn't even blink before he was out the door.

With that, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry and Nagini, who both watched him calmly. He moved over to the vacate chair and sat down, twirling his wand absently.

"Good afternoon, Potter. I do hope you've had a nice stay so far." He said mockingly and Harry glared.

"So far so good when trapped in the house of a murderer." Harry replied coldly as their eyes met and held, neither willing to back down.

"I see…Crucio!" he hissed and Harry ducked before rolling off the side of the bed. Voldemort stood up as Nagini hissed angrily, though she was ignored.

"I'm going to make this very clear, Potter. You are here because you are useful and currently needed. That can easily and quickly change, so I suggest you keep your head down and not try to annoy me with your idiocy." He said coldly.

Harry stood up and glared at him.

"And what? Lie down and let myself be walked over by you? I'd rather die." Harry snapped before Nagini physically moved herself between the two.

:Enough! No one is dying under my watch. Master, you and I both know that you are being irrational. If you kill him, you risk not only your horcrux, but the same thing that happened all those years ago! You don't even know if it could happen again!: she hissed and Harry blinked.

:What's a horcrux?: Harry hissed and both looked at him with shock.

:Y-You don't know?: she asked confused as she moved over to him.

:Know what? What are you talking about?: Harry asked looking between them, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.

Voldemort watched his all with a calculating gleam in his eye. The boy had no idea of his own value.

"It seems Dumbledore has been keeping a lot from you, hm Potter?" he finally asked and Harry's eyes met his.

Harry said nothing, remembering all the times Dumbledore had kept things from him. This thing they were talking about, horcrux, sounded very important. He had a bad feeling about this.

"It's simple. A horcrux is an item containing a piece of a person's soul. In this case, the horcrux is you and Nagini, meaning you both contain pieces of my soul." He explained as he sat back down and watched as the words sunk in.

For a second, Harry didn't seem to understand, but when it finally clicked, his eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"N-No…that's not possible! How the hell can I be your horcrux?!" Harry yelled and Voldemort scowled.

"First, if you yell at me again, I will be ripping out your tongue. Just because you contain a piece of my soul does not mean I can't torture you, it just means I can't kill you. Second, it happened the night your parents died. In order to make a horcrux, one needs to rip their soul apart by murdering another. That night I murdered your parents, setting up the right situation for a horcrux to be made." He explained as Harry sat down on the bed in shock, tears in his eyes.

"So, what does that mean now?" Harry finally gathered the courage to ask.

Voldemort got to his feet and moved towards the door.

"That's simple; you will not be leaving any time soon. You will be here and kept safe until that old fool is dead. As soon as he is dead, I will figure out what to do with you. If you try to escape, remember this." Here he met Harry's eyes over his shoulder.

"I know where all your little friends live. The mudblood, blood traitor, even the Lovegood girl, will be killed if you try anything at all. Understand?" he said before leaving and Harry was left alone with Nagini.

Harry was silent, eyes brimming with tears as Nagini wrapped around him in a hug.

:I'm sorry, snakeling. Had I known, I would have told you.: she said calmly, but Harry did not answer her.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

I hope you all like it! Sorry about the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. I do have a question for you all. Does anyone what to read a crossover between Harry Potter and Batman? I'm curious if anyone is interested. Well, until next time!


	9. Ch 9: A Surprise Visit

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but this week has been crazy busy. I wish to thank all my lovely reviewers for reading my newest crossover and letting me know how they feel about it. It will be updated soon, however I wish to leave it up for a time and see just how many people like it. Enough of that for now, let's get going shall we?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 9: A Surprise Visit

Fenrir's POV

I had never been more humiliated than I was right now. After taking a look into the werewolves who had attacked without my permission, I found out they were, in fact, given permission, or so they believed. My beta, a woman by the name of Luna, had told them given them permission when they had asked about it. She had overstepped her bounds and, as the Alpha of the pack, I had no choice, but to force her and the other six wolves from the pack. It was either force her out or fight her for the Alpha position.

As strong as she was, I knew she would not win against me. She was still a pup in many ways while I had years of experience. That didn't mean it hurt any less. She had been my pup, I had trained her for years to be my beta, my right hand woman, but now, it was all for not. After that, I had to explain to my Lord what had happened and he had not been happy.

He demanded Luna's head along with those that had attacked the town, but I managed to convince him to leave them be for now. That did not mean they would be safe forever though. I walked back to the room with a heavy heart. I longed to return to my den and stay the night with my pack to mourn for the wolves we had lost, but my Lord gave me an order and I had to carry it out. When I got to the room and opened the door, the smell of misery and tears caught my attention.

I looked up and took note of the boy wrapped in Nagini's scales. He was no crying per se, just sitting there, staring blankly at the wall with tear filled eyes. His attention turned to me when I entered the room and shut the door. Neither of us said anything. I was not good at comforting people, that was…had been Luna's job. She was the listener, the comforter, the people person. I was not like that.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I blinked.

"I should be asking you that. You look like someone just kicked your puppy." I replied and he chuckled.

"Something like that." He said calmly and we were silent.

For a while, I just simply stared at the floor, wondering what to do now. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm not good at touchy feely type talks. Never really had them as a kid, so I don't know how to go about them, however I simply want to say, I'm sorry for whatever lose you suffered." The boy…no, Harry said and I looked at him.

He was looking at me with those eyes of his and I felt myself drown in their greenness. It was like I was staring into his heart and I knew his words were sincere. I looked away, feeling weak.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded and we sat in a simple, but pleasant silence.

I knew something changed between us that day, but I wasn't sure what until later on.

-666-

The next two days passed slowly in my book. Every hour was spent with the Boy Who Lived, someone I had always assumed to be egotistic, rude, and loud, but wasn't. After that day, we spent a little time talking, but mostly in comfortable silence. Harry talked a lot with Nagini I noticed, but thought nothing of it. He might just feel more comfortable talking to her than another person.

Yet, what I did notice was…troubling. I watched him go about his day and he acted strangely. He moved rather silently, I noticed. As if he had taken note of where not to step and had, subconsciously, learned how to stay silent. He barely spoke, only when spoke to and ate very little, despite how old he was.

I had seen a lot of things in my time and had come across a lot of people, yet the people he was reminding me of were those who had been abused as children. My eyes narrowed when that thought came to mind and I idly wondered if I was exaggerating. I watched him move around the room, took note of the new clothes he had been given two days ago by a house-elf with the orders from my Lord to change out of his rags. It was a simple shirt and pants combo, but it made the boy look like he was much younger due to how big they were on him. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, wondering just what insanity I had agreed to.

-666-

Voldemort's POV

I sat in my office, going over some files with boredom. It had been almost a week since I had kidnapped the boy and the Wizarding World was in an uproar over their missing savior. I sneered at the pathetic excuses for wizards and witches as they lost their heads. It was ridiculous and the Ministry was doing everything in their power to calm their little sheep to no avail. I sighed and returned to my paperwork, only to be distracted yet again by the sudden arrival of Bellatrix.

I glared at the insane witch as she slammed open my door with a cry of "My Lord" and an insane grin on her face before she dropped to her knees in front of my desk. I fingered my wand.

"This better be good, Bellatrix!" I snapped and she nodded quickly as she stood.

"Oh yes, my Lord!" she said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well then, talk!" I snapped as I went back to my paperwork.

"You see, my Lord, I was at home when a house-elf from my aunt's house, Kreacher, appeared. In his hand, he held a locket I had never seen before, but I think it might interest you, my Lord!" she said and I looked up just in time to see her pull out the Slytherin Locket and I froze before I grinned.

"Oh yes, Bellatrix. I am very interested in that Locket." I said as I stood up and grabbed it, holding it up to the light and feeling the horcrux inside vibrate with glee.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

There you go! I hope it's ok. I know it's a little short, but I will be going into more detail next time. Maybe even a flashback for Fenrir. But, until then, later!


	10. Ch 10: Another Piece of the Puzzle

Hello all, me again! I'm back with another update for this story. I'm so happy with all the positive reviews I have been getting and I hope to keep you all happy. So enough with this, let's go.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 10: Another Piece of the Puzzle

Nagini's POV

I huffed in annoyance at the sheer idiocy of my Master. It had been three days since we had told Snakeling (Harry) about the horcrux. By now, I would have expected the man to try and explain things to the boy, but we had not seen him. The only company we've had is the wolf and he's not exactly a big talker. As time passed, I could see Snakeling getting antsy. He had started a bad habit of pacing and cleaning. When he wasn't pacing like a trapped lion, he was cleaning the rather grimy room. While the room needed a good cleaning, Snakeling was a wizard for Salazar's sake! He shouldn't have to clean the room! Even now, I watched him scrub the floor on hands and knees, trying to get up the dirt and grime that was caked on the floor from times past.

:Snakeling, please. Come and sit with me, enough with the cleaning.: I hissed annoyed and he just blinked at me.

:I'm going stir crazy here, Nagini. I need to do something!: he hissed back as he turned and returned to his task.

:You are a wizard, Snakeling! Use your magic for Salazar's sake!: I hissed back and I could see the boy rolling his eyes.

:I can't, it's illegal, remember?: he replied and I sighed before rubbing his back with my tail.

:Using your wand to wield magic is illegal, Snakeling. Just don't use your wand, you don't have it anyway.: I answered and he looked at me.

:I can't, I haven't learned that yet.: he said sitting up and looking at me funny.

:It's not something you learn, dear. It's something you have. Like Parseltongue, some wizards and witches have the ability of wandless magic and only those with a lot of power would be able to use it. You most likely have that power.: I said as he got up and put away his cleaning supplies.

:Oh? How do you know?: he asked sitting down beside me.

:Because Master has it. If he passed on his Parseltongue to you, maybe he passed wandless magic too. Give it a try. You have nothing better to do anyway.: I said and he gave me a mock glare.

:Try on what? And what spell?: he asked and I looked around, taking note that there was nothing really in the room he could use to test this ability.

:Hmmm, good point. I'll be right back.: I hissed as I got off the bed and moved towards the door.

Luckily that wolf had just come back with lunch, so as he opened the door, I left the room and went to Master's office. I gave a hissy giggle when the wolf yelped and jumped away from me as I passed. I moved quickly, wishing to get it done with and get back for some food. With that, I came to Master's office door, which was spelled to open for me when I tapped my tail against the wall next to it.

:Master, are you there?: I hissed as I entered.

It was then I felt a tingling sensation, a very familiar sensation. I looked up to see Master standing beside the crazy witch, Slytherin Locket in hand. I stopped and sat up.

:I thought you said it was destroyed!: I hissed in shock and he looked at me with a grin.

:I believed it was, but apparently not.: he said before turning to the dark haired witch and telling her to leave.

I watched as she grinned with delight and practically skipped out. I shook my head.

:That one makes me wary. She's a few sticks short of a nest.: I said and he chuckled.

:But she's useful, so just accept it.: he said as he leaned back against his desk and just looked at the locket in his hand.

:So, what happened to it? Where was it?: I asked moving over and sitting beside him.

:Apparently Regulus never got a chance to destroy it, which is good in our case.: he answered.

We were silent before he spoke again.

:I'll keep it for right now. Might be a good idea to keep it around.: he said and I nodded in understanding.

:Now, what was it that you wanted?: he asked looking at me and I blinked before looking away in annoyance.

:I think I forgot why I came here…wait! I remembered! I came to get a book or something for the boy to practice on.: I said and he gave me a look.

:Practice what on?: he asked and I looked at him.

:Wandless magic of course.: I answered and he glared.

:Why, exactly, are you trying to teach him wandless magic? It's better to keep him helpless. Besides, he probably can't do it anyway.: he snapped and I glared.

:Then figure out a way to keep him entertained then! He's driving both me and that wolf up a wall with all his cleaning and pacing.: I snapped back.

:Cleaning? What on God's green earth is he doing cleaning?: he asked confused and I blinked.

:Out of that entire thing, that's what you focused on? Really?: I said and he raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, sometimes Master was hopeless.

:We've been trapped in the same dingy room for almost two weeks now. It's dirty and he had nothing better to do. That's why I want to teach him wandless magic. It will give him something to do and me something to focus on.: I explained and I watched as the emotions flashed in his eyes.

Disbelief, curiosity, and annoyance were the top three.

:Why waste time on a most likely hopeless action. He won't be able to do it.: he replied and I gave a snake like shrug.

:Might as well try. So can I have a book or something?: I asked and he sighed before grabbing a book from the desk, which he gave to me.

:Might as well come and watch the failure.: he said.

I put it in my mouth and nodded to him before we left and went back to our room. There, he opened the door, only to come across something that made my mouth drop open and the book fall out. The wolf was leaning over my Snakeling, who was laying on his stomach with the wolf's hand up my Snakeling's shirt.

:GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SNAKELING!: I screamed as I pounced, fangs bared.

I am going to kill that son of a bitch.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Hope you all liked the little cliff hanger I left there! I really liked it! I know I lied last chapter, but I was inspired to do Nagini's POV, so here it is. Hope you all liked it! Bye now~


	11. Ch 11: Harry? Abused?

Hello again people! I was shocked by the number of reviews I got last chapter and I just wish to thank you all for your support. Now enough of that, let's go, shall we?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 11: Harry? Abused?

Fenrir's POV

The morning started out normal enough. The boy woke up and started cleaning, leaving me bored to absolute tears as he went about his strange routine. I had yet to figure out why the boy made it his mission to clean the entire room, but I wasn't about to ask. When lunch came, I happily got up and left, enjoying the exercise no matter how short it was. When I returned, I nearly had a heart attack when the snake shot past me and out the door, into the hall beyond. I gave the boy a confused look, who shrugged carelessly.

We ate in silence, but my curiousity had reached its limits when he once again left the plate half full.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" I said, stuffing my mouth full of the ham with pineapple and ignoring the side of vegetable.

The boy blinked at me before blushing.

"I-I'm not that hungry." He said quickly and shot to his feet.

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. The helm of his shirt caught on the edge of the table, making him flip the table over. The table hit the ground with a crash, splitting the food all over the floor; however that was not the interesting part. The interesting part was the side of the boy's shirt had ripped, revealing a rather unsightly scene. The side that was revealed was riddled with scars and his thin waist to my eyes. The world froze as I tilted my head to the side in wonder, taking in his scarred body.

"Well, that's rather interesting, isn't it?" I asked and he began to panic, I could smell it.

He grabbed the sides of the rip and squeezed them together, hiding his marks.

"I-I have no idea what you mean! Everyone has scars! Hell, you are covered in them!" he snapped back.

I slowly put the now empty plate on the ground and got to my feet, making him step back in terror. I stepped over the table and approached him, only to have him move away.

"Yes, I agree. I have scars from a life of being hunted by wizards for something that happened when I was a kid and had no control over. I should have scars, but you? You're the Golden Boy, Dumbledore's little pet. You shouldn't have any scars." I said moving towards him.

He paled so fast, I was mildly concerned he was about to pass out on me. His eyes went wide and I could see them darting around, looking for an escape.

"Now, those scars are rather curious, you see? Especially, when paired with your weird behavior." I began and he started to really back away towards the bed.

"M-My behavior? Are you saying you've been taking notes or something?" he said, trying to put it off as a joke.

I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Of course. My Lord doesn't keep me around just because I'm a good fighter. I'm as much a Slytherin as the rest of them." I replied and he squeaked.

"Y-You have got to be joking!" he snapped, his hands curled into fists and his eyes glowing with anger.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude.

"I haven't done anything! We've been trapped in this room for almost two weeks and you're saying that's enough time for you to think you know me! You know nothing!" he screamed and I scowled.

"I know that you move silently, like you fear making too much noise would upset someone. I know you barely eat anything, as if your stomach was too small to hold even a plate of food. I know that your side is covered in scars and I can see your ribs, meaning you are both malnourished and have been for a while. Now, after all that, what do you think I figured out about you?" I replied.

"Is that so? And you think what? That I'm abused or something?" he said with false cockiness, arms crossed.

"Abused? Maybe, it's a high possibility." I said and he scowled until he suddenly let out a cry and went to throw a punch.

I reacted without thinking. Grabbing his arm, I used his momentum to twist him around, grab his other arm and pin him to the bed with both arms in my one hand. With a grunt, I kept him pinned until he stopped struggling.

"Good, now that you've had your temper tantrum, let's take a look at your back and see where those scars end, hm?" I said as my one hand moved up his back and he let out a weak sob.

"Don't…please don't." he whispered softly into the bed and I sighed.

My hand immediately came in contact with a huge patch of rough, scarred skin and I gulped. Despite what I had said, I hoped I was just reading the signs wrong, but I could tell now I hadn't. Along with scars, I could feel every vertebrae in his spine and his ribs. I was about to speak when the door opening and a sudden enraged hiss caught my attention. Looking over, I just barely had time to duck before Nagini went sailing over my head, fangs exposed.

"Greyback, I had heard of your preference towards children, but I thought Potter is a little too old for your tastes. Seems I was mistaken." My Lord said and I winced as I moved away from the boy, who stood up with tears in his eyes and his arms wrapped around his waist.

The hissing continued as Nagini got up on the bed and began to move towards me, fangs at the ready.

"M-My Lord, it's not what you think, I swear!" I stuttered, my eyes locked on the snake as she turned to the boy and began to hiss at him without a response.

"Oh really? Are you saying that I did not just catch you with your hand up my guest's shirt? Or that he was pinned under your body?" my Lord sad coldly and I gulped, he was pissed.

"I was…checking something, my Lord. The boy has been acting strange and I wished to check on his health." I said wincing at my wording.

I didn't dodge the Crucio coming my way and was hit full force. The pain was unimaginable, but I endured it in silence. When it was over, I realized I had drop to one knee and that I had bitten straight through my lip. I licked up the blood as I peeked up at him. He was not paying me any mind, instead focused on Harry and Nagini.

It seems Harry still had not spoken, despite Nagini's apparent pleads. To me, he looked like he had drawn into himself and was hiding from the world. Feeling brave, but stupid, I spoke.

"My Lord, if you take a look at your side, you'll notice a tear in his shirt. What I saw underneath was the reason for my less than intelligent idea of checking his back." I rasped and he looked at me, before moving to the boy's side.

The snake seemed to notice his attention and also moved closer. For a second all was silent until my Lord spoke.

"Greyback, how did the boy's shirt come to be ripped?" he asked moving away and I quickly explained about the table, which was still a mess.

My Lord didn't seem pleased and I was soon met with another Crucio. I once again gritted my teeth and bared it. When it was over, he called for a house-elf to clean the mess up, which was taken care of in less than a minute flat, and we were left with only Nagini's hising.

"Nagini wishes to know what you figured out, Greyback. I suggest you answer soon, least I decided a werewolf pelt would be a good addition to my office." He snarled and I gulped.

"He is malnourished, my Lord. I could feel every one of his ribs when I checked his back. He also has a huge amount of scarring, I noticed. Everything else I figured out is just observations, my Lord." I explained and he 'hmed'.

"I see. Very well, Greyback. You are forgiven." My Lord said and I sighed.

Here, he turned to Harry, who was staring at the wall above our heads, seemingly ignoring the world around him. Without a word, he waved his hand and the shirt was gone, leaving the boy to cry out and wrap his arms around his chest, but it was too late. On display was his scarred, burned, thin body. I gulped as my eyes raked in his broken, sad form on the bed. Nagini was hissing up a storm, nuzzling his cheek and trying to get him to respond. My Lord was strangely silent, but his eyes were full of rage and his wand was sparking in his hand.

"I see Dumbledore is up to his old games again." My Lord finally hissed before he turned and stomped out, leaving us in silence before Harry began to cry, his face buried in his hands.

I felt horrible and soon got to my feet, despite how hard I was trembling. I sat down beside him and he looked at me. He looked so lost, so pathetic and I was reminded of all the young werewolves I had seen driven out of their homes because of the wizards who didn't understand them. It was then I allowed myself to accept the boy as my pup. I opened my arms and he curled up against me, seeking comfort, which I gave him.

That night, I sat beside him as he cried his sorrow to the world. Neither of us spoke, but we didn't have to. No words were needed.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Well, there you go! Hope you all liked it!


	12. Ch 12: Birds of A Feather Burn Together

Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the long absence, but with school winding down and finals coming up, I will probably not update again for a while after this chapter. Well, that's all I have to say, let's go hm?

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 12: Birds of A Feather Burn Together

Voldemort's POV

I paced my office, unable to control my utter fury. The sight of Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the Light's Little Sheep, the Boy Who Lived, covered in scars and burns. That this supposed savior of the world looking so weak and malnourished, like an unloved, abused child, made my stomach churn in fury and disgust. A scream of rage escaped me and the windows shattered as my magic lashed out. With a snarl, I called out for a house elf.

"Loopy! Here NOW!" I roared and he immediately appeared, trembling in fright.

"H-How cans Loopy be serving yous?" Loopy asked and I snarled.

"Bring me Severus and be quick about it!" I snapped and the creature squeaked before popping away.

A few moments later, he returned with Severus in tow. With a pop, it left. I met the man's eyes before he dropped to one knee, head bowed. I watched him for a minute, watching him try and stay still before I spoke.

"Dear Severus, I'm…curious about something. Tell me, how is Dumbledore reacting to Potter's disappearance?" I asked and he shifted slightly.

"The Order is up in arms, my Lord. Many of the Order members are asking to go into hiding with their families. They think the war is lost." Severus replied, but I scowled and Crucioed him.

"That isn't what I was asking, Severus! I asked you about Dumbledore! Now, answer the question!" I snapped as I released him and he slowly got up from the floor.

"H-He's been locked up in his office since the day at the Ministry, my Lord. He personally took Potter's disappearance to heart." He replied and I leaned back against my desk.

"What else have you learned?" I asked and he shifted.

"T-The Weasley's have been the worst out of all the members. Molly is calling for a raid on the Malfoy's home, claiming you might be staying there. Arthur has been spying on the Ministry though I doubt he'll hear anything worth wild." He stated and I nodded with a grimace.

"What about Potter's family? Are they under protection?" I asked and he blinked.

"No, my Lord. The Order doesn't believe that you care about them." He said slightly curious and I grinned.

"Good, tell me, Severus. What is the address of Potter's relatives?" I asked and he frowned.

"I do not know, my Lord. Dumbledore has kept it under lock and key since the boy was placed there." He replied and I scowled.

"Fine, then here is your next mission. Find me that address and if you do it in a reasonable amount of time, you will be rewarded. Dismissed." I said with a wave of my hand and I watched him apparate away.

I sat behind my desk and thought over what I now knew. I knew that the Locket was safe now, that Nagini wished to teach Potter wandless magic, and that Potter had apparently been abused. I scowled as I gripped my wand tightly.

"It's not right. It doesn't make sense." I growled to myself.

"_Why in the world would Dumbledore leave the boy there? Were they all blind to his abuse? Or was it on purpose?" _I thought with a scowl.

I knew right then and there I would not rest until I knew the truth about the matter. The door opening caught my attention as Nagini slide in.

:How is he?: I asked when she didn't say a word, just wrapped around me and my chair.

:He won't speak. The wolf is comforting him as we speak.: she replied and we were both silent.

:What are you thinking of?: she asked and I smiled at her.

:A part of me feels enraged. Someone touched what's MINE. The boy is MY enemy, MY horcrux, and MINE to hurt. It enrages me that another has touched him.: I replied gripping the arm of the chair.

:But?: she hissed back and I relaxed.

:It makes so much sense. Why he's so willing to throw himself away for others. The way he acts around others. It reminds me so much of…:I started, but she interrupted me.

:Yourself?: she asked and I scuffed.

:No, I never allowed them to abuse me, they cowered before me.: I replied and she nodded.

:He reminds me of people like Severus, who cling to the first sign of affection even 20 years later. It's revolting.: I said calmly and she sighed.

:Yes, maybe, but it's also a miracle.: she said and we went silent before I stood up.

:I need to get to the bottom of this.: I replied as I made my way back to his room.

I would get my answers, whether he wanted to talk or not.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

That's all for now! Bye!


	13. Ch 13: Unwanted

Hello again, dears! I'm so sorry about the late update, but things have been so crazy, so this will probably be my last update for a while. THAT does not mean I will be abandoning it, just that I need some time. I hope you will all stick with me through it all.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 13: Unwanted

Voldemort's POV

I entered Potter's room, Nagini at my heels. The scene I walked in on would have been touching to someone with a heart. Potter lay curled up in Greyback's arms, looking more like a lost, broken child than a nearly full grown wizard. Greyback, for the most part, looked lost in his own little world, completely ignoring my presence. A quick hex took care of that and his attention was on me. With a wave of my hand, he placed Potter on the bed, but not without a quick mutter of reassurance, before leaving.

With that, I summoned a chair and sat down, watching the boy, who stared blankly ahead, no doubt hiding in his own mind. He was still shirtless; revealing his scarred body to my eyes as I once again took in the sight. Finally, I spoke.

"Not talking I see." I said, but he said nothing.

"You can hide all you want, Potter, but I will be getting to the bottom of this." I said.

His eyes drifted to me and he tilted his head to stare at me with those blank eyes. Nagini moved over and wrapped around him in order to comfort him, but he didn't seem to notice. We were silent for a long time, both of just waiting until the other did something. I spoke first.

"Severus is looking for the address to your home. When he finds it, your family will get a visit from me." I said.

He continued to be silent.

"I will kill them for what they've done. Not because I care or anything, but because you are mine. You are my horcrux and I will not be taking any chances with your life, and in connection, mine. Those Muggles have no right to touch what is mine." I said and he blinked.

I leaned forward.

"I will kill those Muggles, those disgusting mindless beasts, because they have hurt a wizard child. They dare to place a hand on someone who is superior to them and they will pay for their crimes." I explained and he frowned, as if he didn't understand.

"I am here because I want to know one thing and one thing alone: will you try and stop me from murdering your family? Will you play the role of the hero and try to stop me or will you allow yourself to accept this for what it is: justice against monsters for hurting a child?" I asked and I watched as life came back to those eyes.

He looked down at his hands, which he opened and closed, looking lost and confused.

"I-I don't know." He whispered and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why not? It's a simple choice. Save them or watch them die, that is your choice." I said and he flinched.

"They're my family…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yes, they are, but they never accepted you as family. They hurt you. Unless, of course, they treated their own son the same way…" I trailed off as he shook his head 'no'.

"Then you have no reason to wait to save them." I stated and he sighed.

"But…it's wrong…" he said, sounding unconvinced.

"So is child abuse. It's an eye for an eye." I replied and he looked at me.

"I didn't die though." He replied and I sighed.

"I have no doubt that if it wasn't for your magic and your absolute stubborn will to live, you would have." I replied and he looked away.

"Your arguments against their deaths are pitiful. Maybe…you want to see them die, hm?" I asked and his head snapped up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"N-No! I just-" he started, but I snarled and shot to my feet.

"Why fight this! I am getting justice for YOU! For YOUR suffering! Why fight it!" I yelled and he shrank back, trembling.

"Because they are all I have left!" he screamed back and all was silent.

"Pathetic." I spat as I stood up.

"I don't care what you think. They are all I have left of my family and I won't let you kill them for your own twisted sense of justice." The boy hissed and I found myself clenching my wand so hard it was close to snapping.

The anger drained from the boy's face and he looked away.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I understand what you mean. I get it, but…I just…I can't." he whispered and I breathed heavily out of my nose.

I felt it then. The Locket in my pocket was warm against my thigh and as I took it out, my eyes widened at its glow. I could feel the horcrux inside reacting, its voice hissing in my ear.

"_Brother…brother sad."_ It hissed in my mind and I frowned, looking between it and the boy, who was looking at the locket with something like wonder.

"_Comfort…brother?"_ it asked and I thought about it for a second before handing it over.

"Take this." I said and he reached for it, cupping his hands in order to hold it.

As it lay in his palms, his scar started to pulse and the boy smiled as if he had just met an old friend. I watched as, without a thought, he opened the clasp and put the locket around his neck. I watched in fascination at the locket glowed once more before fading. I found myself watching the boy as he cupped the locket and held it close before I turned away.

"Keep it safe, Potter. We will continue this later." I said as I turned and left, wondering why this boy was able to get under my skin so easily.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Hope you all like this new chapter. I know it's really short, but I hope to really start to move the story along now. More characters will be added soon, including everyone's favorite crazy bitch…I mean witch! Yeah, that one! Until then.


	14. Ch 14: The Offer

Hello again, people! I am back with another update. It might be a bit short, but it is mostly a filler chapter, or I hope it will be. My mind works in mysterious ways, my friends. Anyway you know the deal.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 14: The Offer

Normal POV

It had been two days since Voldemort had approached Harry with his plan and so far, Harry still didn't know how to feel about the suddenly possessiveness his once enemy had started to show. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he technically carried a part of the man's soul or if it was because Harry was a fellow abused orphan or if the man was just off his rocker.

"_Only being a soul for thirteen years most of some kind of mental impact, right?"_ Harry thought as he absently stroked Nagini's sleeping head.

He lay on his back, just thinking. So much had happened and so much had changed. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about anything. A sudden hiss caught his attention.

:Brother…confused?: a disembodied voice said and Harry smiled as he reached up and lifted the locket off his chest, staring at the glowing jewel in wonder.

Ever since Voldemort had given it to him, he felt less alone. The Locket, or Loc as Harry called him, was another Horcrux Nagini had explained and one close to Voldemort's heart since it was Salazar Slytherin's locket, therefore a family heirloom. Loc, like Nagini, had become a friend of sorts to Harry, though Loc insisted on calling them brothers.

:A little. I don't know how to feel about anything anymore.: he hissed back and the locket glowed for a bit before dimming.

:Feel…safe…not…confused.: it hissed back and Harry sighed.

He didn't exactly know why the locket spoke so childishly, but Nagini had told him it was probably due to lack of magic. Apparently, Horcruxes fed off the magic in the direct vicinity and whereas the Diary had been at Malfoy Manor, surrounded by wizards and other magical objects, allowing it to feed properly. Loc had been in a cave and after that, a house with no one living in it, causing the locket to 'starve' and revert to a more childish mind.

Harry didn't truly get it and he got a headache went he tried to think about it too much, so he simply let it go for now. Nagini had suggested to feed Loc his own magic, but after he told her about witnessing the Diary possess and nearly kill Ginny 2nd year, she had agreed to let Loc slowly feed from the magic in the air around them.

:It's not that simple.: he hissed back and the locket glowed a little brighter.

:Brother…overthinking…just…accept.: Loc said and Harry sighed.

This was an argument they had a lot. Loc didn't seem to understand the fact that Harry had once been Voldemort's enemy and insisted that since he was a Horcrux, or as he put it a 'brother', he should accept what Voldemort was willing to do for him. Harry just sighed.

:Yeah, that's not going to happen. The minute I accept this, he'll stab me in the back, I know it.: Harry replied, only to yelp when Loc began to glow very bright and actually burned him.

:No…backstabbing…He…protects.: Loc replied in a rather snippy tone for a locket and Harry sighed as he dropped it back onto his chest.

:Whatever you say.: he muttered back and sighed when the locket began to vibrate.

:Acceptance…good.: Loc said before it stopped glowing completely and Harry knew Loc had no more magic left to continue to talk to him.

He frowned, but accepted it and closed his eyes.

-666-

Meanwhile

Voldemort stood in front of a kneeling Snape, who had just arrived with the address. Scribbled on a piece of ripped parchment was '4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey' and Voldemort grinned before looking at Snape.

"Excellent work, Severus. You shall be rewarded handsomely." He said before dismissing him.

"Thank you, my Lord." He replied before leaving.

Voldemort stood there for a moment more before he went to Potter's room. He opened the door to find Potter asleep with Nagini by his side and the Locket around his neck. He walked over and sat down as the boy began to stir. After a minute, the boy awoke and their eyes met.

"I have the address of your relatives. This is your last chance to plead for their lives, boy." He said coldly and Harry sat up, his face pale.

Harry said nothing and Voldemort knew right then and there, the Boy Who Lived had accepted that there was no way to save them. Voldemort stood.

"I will be going there tonight along with Bellatrix. If you wish to come, say so now." He said and Harry's mouth dropped.

"W-Wha…are you serious?" he asked and Voldemort scowled.

"Of course, this is your revenge. However, if you come, you will not be allowed to save them. You will be there to see them be tortured and killed for harming a wizard child." He stated calmly, though coldly and Harry looked down.

"I…" he started, but trailed off.

He thought for a moment. This was his chance. For years, he had secretly dreamed of getting rid of the Dursleys. To watch them disappear from the face of the earth and here was his chance.

"Last chance, boy. It's now or never." Voldemort said and Harry met his eyes.

"I'll…"

-666-

CLIFFY! Oh, I'm so evil. Well, this will give you guys something to think about while I'm taking finals. So what do you guys think, will Harry go or will he stay? Well, until next time.


	15. Ch 15: Conflicting Emotions

Hello again loves! I'm back and I have more time to write, so I'm hoping to update more often. With that said, let's go.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 15: Conflicting Emotions

Normal POV

"I'll go." Harry said meeting his eyes.

With a nod, Voldemort swished his wand and Harry blinked when he felt a robe suddenly cover him, hood up. Giving Voldemort a confused look, Harry stood there.

"The robe is one I created. It has a Face Shadowing and Voice Modifying Charm. It will make it so that Bellatrix cannot tell who you are." He explained as he walked over and awoke Nagini, who looked at them before wrapping around Voldemort with a simple hiss/mutter.

"Oh." Harry said, only to blink when his voice came out strange and different.

It was deeper, but also a bit wispier, like he was speaking in a whisper. It was a cool charm and Harry had to admit that Voldemort was a genius with charms. He made a few more noises in order to hear his own voice, getting lost in the fascination. He looked up and realized Voldemort had been looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and moved towards the man, following him and Nagini out the door.

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever until they reached the main Floo Room, where Bellatrix was waiting. She stood by the fireplace, bouncing on her feet, a manic grin on her face.

"My Lord." She said with a giggle and Voldemort nodded as Harry stood behind him.

Realizing they had a guest, Bellatrix looked over to see a young man with a shadowed face. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Voldemort pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. After memorizing the address, she handed it back to him. With that, he opened the wards just enough and she apparated out.

"We'll have to side apparated. You get one warning. Threw up on me and I will burn you with your relatives, understood?" Voldemort said holding out his arm.

Harry nodded quickly and grabbed hold, closing his eyes. One horrible, twisted sensation later, he opened his eyes and held his breath. Right there, across the street from them was the house that had been the bane of his existence for 14 years. For 14 years, he had been beaten, starved, and abused just behind those pretty white walls. Trapped in a world of never ending torment for so long, that Harry thought he'd never escape. To see it now, knowing that those inside were going to die, was almost surreal.

The night had fallen and Harry looked around, taking note of who was in their homes. With it being close to summer, it had started to get warmer, but was still cool at night and it was obvious my residents of Private Drive were taking advantage by leaving windows open.

"_They have no idea, no idea that a monster is on their street at this very moment. That with a flick of his wrist, he could destroy all they know and love." _Harry thought shaking his head in just sheer wonder.

"Bellatrix, you know what to do." Voldemort said and she let out a laugh as she skipped forward.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry felt Voldemort put up silencing, anti-disapparition, and notice me not spells around the house. As they approached, Harry noted that he could hear the telly from here, which meant the Dursleys were most likely eating in front of it.

"_Wonder if Aunt Petunia actually cooked something or if they ordered in? Ordered in no doubt." _Harry thought with some disgust.

As soon as Harry got to the sidewalk, Voldemort stopped and hissed something Harry didn't catch to Nagini, who nodded and suddenly shrunk before moving towards Harry and wrapping around him.

"Uh, what's going on?" Harry asked as Nagini settled around his shoulders.

Voldemort did not reply as he moved towards the door, where Bellatrix was waiting. With a nod, she let out a screech of laughter before turning to the door and casting "Impedimenta." The door blew back off its hinges, causing screaming from inside. Bellatrix grinned as she moved inside and the others followed. In the hall, they came face to face with none other than Vernon Dursley, who was purple in the face and screaming hysterically at them.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU FREAKS BREAK INTO MY HOME! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED AND PUT IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! DO YOU HEAR ME!" he screamed and Harry flinched back, subconsciously trying to make himself looking smaller out of habit.

Voldemort watched all of this with cold, angry eyes. Bellatrix just grinned at him, her eyes wild. Harry could see his aunt and cousin peeking out from behind Vernon, uselessly believing Vernon would take care of everything. They had no idea what was about to happen.

"Crucio." Voldemort hissed and Vernon went down, screaming in agony.

Petunia let out a shriek and Dudley ran to hide in the living room, but Bellatrix wasn't having that. With glee, she cast her hex.

"Immobulus!" she yelled and Dudley froze in place, unable to move or get away.

Harry watched this all with wide eyes, unable to stop his growing fascination. The way they casted charms and hexes so easily made Harry's arm hair stand on end and he found himself subconsciously wishing he could do that too. He never saw Voldemort look at him with curious, but knowing eyes. With that, Petunia seemed to faint, hitting the floor with a thud as Vernon was released from the curse, leaving him shaking on the floor.

"Incarcerous." Voldemort said, casting it on all three Dursleys before moving into the living room, leaving Bellatrix to use a Hovering charm to carry them after breaking her own spell on Dudley.

Voldemort sneered at the couch, which had large imprints of Dudley's and Vernon's rear ends before moving towards one of the chairs. With a wave of his wand, he transformed it into a throne, to which Harry rolled his eyes, but stood beside him as he sat down. Bellatrix forced all three of their hostages onto the couch, a tight fit, and they all sat in silence for a moment. The air was tension and Harry could see sweat slowly rolling down Vernon and Dudley's faces.

"Bellatrix, wake her up. I want them all to be awake for our very brief time together." Voldemort said and Bellatrix giggled.

"Rennervate." She said and Petunia jolted awake.

It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but when she did, she whimpered and shrunk back. Voldemort watched them all with cold eyes before he spoke, spinning his wand with a cold look.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked calmly.

None of them answered until Petunia spoke up.

"Yes…you killed…_her_." She said as tears welt up, but even fear was not enough for her to ditch her hatred of her sister.

Harry found himself sneering as anger slowly began to grow in his heart. Bellatrix's face was suddenly emotionless. Voldemort was watching her with no hint of what he was thinking before suddenly Vernon seemed to get his head back together.

"You won't get away with this. When this is over, we'll tell the world! Scotland Yard will be after your heads! Those other freaks! The ones from that blasted school will come after you!" he said with confidence, only to lose that confidence when Bellatrix snickered and Voldemort smirked.

"You really think the Wizarding World cares about what happens to a bunch of Muggles? You really think anyone would notice? You are a fool, too full of yourself to realize what is about to happen here. You all are going to die and your remains will never been found. You'll end up a sad, forgotten tragedy when this house goes up in a sudden fire at the end of this night." Voldemort said and they watched as the Dursleys processes what he was talking about.

Dudley and Petunia began to cry as Vernon became pale and started screaming for help in hopes the neighbors would hear. As the noise mixed together, Harry's head began to pound and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying and failing to drown out the noise before suddenly, he screamed "SHUT UP!"

Shockingly enough, a wave of magic came over them and the Dursleys found themselves without the ability to talk. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly as Nagini hissed a smug :I told you so.:

"How interesting, but perfect none the less. Now, Bellatrix pick your victim. It's about time we get started." He said finally and Bellatrix stood in front of them a minute, looking into their pleading, teary eyes before grabbing Dudley and throwing him to the floor.

Petunia let out a soundless scream as she tried to get up and protect her baby boy, but she found that she could not move and watched in growing horror as Bellatrix began by using a cutting curse and cut off the binds before binding him to the floor in a spread eagle position. From there, she started cutting into his arms and legs, ripping through his expensive clothing to the flesh beneath. From there, she was careful not to hit his main veins, but she was clearly having fun. When he was cut open from his elbows to his palms and his knees to his ankles, she stepped back and began to circle around him like a shark.

Dudley was crying silently, staring at his tormentor. It was then Voldemort spoke to Harry, who had been watching with interest, but slightly sick stomach.

"Let him speak, I wish to hear his suffering." Voldemort said and Harry looked at him, unsure of how to fix it.

Noticing the boy's confusion, he held back a sigh and broke it himself. Dudley immediately began to beg for his life.

"P-Please! I-it hurts! Mum! Mum! Help me, Mum!" he cried and they could see Petunia trying to talk, but still could not.

"How pathetic." Bellatrix said as she waved her wand and casted a wound salting hex.

Dudley was screaming now as she grounded the salt in with her boot. From there, she started to cast multiple horrible curses, including setting his hair on fire, pulling out his nails from their nail beds and more. Harry watched it all and found the Dark magic that was slowly filling the room almost intoxication.

"_Voldemort's magic is much smoother." _Harry suddenly thought, only to blech at his thoughts.

"Bellatrix, enough." Voldemort said and Bellatrix pouted before she partly healed his wounds so her wouldn't die and cut him loose.

He curled up in a pitiful ball on the floor and passed out. With that, Voldemort broke the spell on Vernon and Petunia, allowing them to speak.

"W-Why! Why are you doing this! What have we done wrong?!" Petunia screamed and Vernon shouted obscenities.

Voldemort watched this all with his head resting on his hand. Harry sneered as the hatred grew, knowing that they hadn't blinked twice when he was being beaten.

"You ask why? It's simple. For 14 years, you tortured, starved, and over all, abused a wizard child. Your nephew, your sister's son was treated like a _slave_ by you all and this, this here, is your punishment. You will die, but before then, you will suffer. First, you watched your son be beaten just like you beat your nephew, next is-" Voldemort started, but he was cut off by Vernon.

"THAT LITTLE FREAK DOESN'T DESERVE THE AIR HE BREATHES! HE'S A WASTE OF SPACE, A MISTAKE AGAIST ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DECENT!" He yelled and Harry felt an uncontrollable flame of hatred ignite and suddenly, he wanted Vernon to _burn_.

"That little monster! We never wanted him here! If I had my way, I would have left that boy at an orphanage or drowned him in the river myself! Wasting our food, money, and time on something so revolting..." Petunia hissed through her tears and Voldemort got to his feet.

"Crucio!" he yelled and it hit Vernon, who began to scream alongside his wife and his now conscious son.

"You dare believe yourselves to be better, Muggle? You?! Better than a wizard?! You are a disgusting little worm that leeches off this planet while we, we are Magic's children!" he stated coldly before removing the spell and approaching Petunia.

As he stood in front of her, he sneered.

"You are the most disgusting of all. You stood idly back as your whale husband and pig son tormented your nephew, the only thing left of your sister. You are the lowest and I will be glad to watch you burn." He hissed and she whimpered before speaking one last time.

"That whore was never my sister and that freak never my nephew! They were taints in my family and I'm glad they are both gone! Good riddance!" she whispered coldly and Harry snapped.

He grabbed Voldemort's wand with little to no care and pushed him out of the way before firing his own Crucio at her. As she screamed bloody murder, he sneered at her.

"Vile, worthless woman! Lily Potter died with honor protecting her son and you dare call her a whore?!" he hissed before he pulled back and turned to Vernon, who was quiet.

"You tormented a _child_, a child the same age as your own son! A child who only wanted to be loved and accepted by _you_! And yet, you dare talk about his death as if he was an animal." Harry whispered before he turned to Dudley, who stared up at him with wide fear filled eyes.

"And this pig, this disgrace to humanity, you lovingly call your son! A boy so cruel and vile that he picks on kids half his age! This is what you are proud of?! Disgusting!" he screamed before casting the Crucio on Dudley.

This time he didn't stop, not till Dudley's screams turned to cries of insanity and even then, he continued. He ignored Bellatrix, who cackled gleefully, Voldemort, who watched it all with a grin, he ignored it all until Petunia screamed something so shocking the whole place went silent.

"WE WERE BEING PAID TO ABUSE HIM!" she screamed and Harry slowly turned to her.

"W-What?" Bellatrix said, confused.

"That old man, with the robes and long beard paid us to keep the boy and told us to keep him in line! 20 pounds a month to keep him! More if we could prove the boy was obedient! Please, just please…" she sobbed brokenly and Harry swallowed.

"An old man? What was his name?" Harry hissed and Vernon spoke.

"He told us to call him Dumbledore." He said and Harry stumbled back.

They were quiet before Voldemort spoke.

"Bellatrix, take them all back to your dungeons. I want to know everything." He said and she nodded shocked.

With a quick portkey, she and the three Dursleys were gone, leaving Harry, Nagini and Voldemort alone. Harry stood there, staring emptily at the now abandoned couch before he felt Nagini nuzzle him and Voldemort take his wand from Harry's grip.

"It's time to go." He said as he cast a quick Fiendfyre curse before taking down the disapparition spell and apparating them back to the manor.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Wow, that was a super long chapter, but I got in everything I wanted, so I'm happy and I hope you all like it too! Well, until next time!


	16. Ch 16: No Savior

Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the super long wait, but with all that's happened, including the end of a semester, getting a job, working and hanging out, I completely forgot to update! But, now I have some more time and I hope to be updating more often. With my excuses said, let's go.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 16: No Savior

Voldemort's POV

After returning to my office in the Manor, I found myself unsure of what to do for the first time in a long time. Potter had not spoken since we left that house and Nagini seemed both enraged and worried on his behalf. I simply sat behind my desk, watching the boy as he sat by the fire, staring at the empty fireplace as if it had the answers he was looking for. The hood had fallen off his head the minute we touched down, leaving his face open.

:Master…what happens now?: Nagini finally said from her place wrapped around Potter's shoulders.

Potter shifted slightly, turning his attention to me, his dull grey-green eyes meeting mine before I spoke.

"For now, we wait. I need more information on Dumbledore's little scheme before we make another move." I said and she nodded.

Potter continued to watch me and I idly thought about allowing Potter to view his tormentors' torture, but my ideas were cut short when the door burst open revealing none other than Snape of all people.

"My Lord! I have news on Dumbledore!" he said as he dropped to one knee in front of my desk.

"Report!" I barked as I got to my feet.

"He has called for an immediate raid on Malfoy Manor tomorrow morning at dawn." Snape stated and my eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? For what reason?" I asked moving around the desk to stand in front of him.

"He heard about the Dursleys' disappearance. He wants to find Potter as quickly as possible it seems. He has demanded that his order keep an eye on many Slytherin students. He claims we might be able to use one of them to get close. " He said calmly.

I stood in silence, going over what he said in my mind. It seemed too risky for Dumbledore to even think he had a chance against the Malfoys, especially if he assumed I was living there. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"That's ridiculous." Potter muttered and Snape's head snapped to the side, eyes wide.

"P-Potter?! What are you-!" he started, but I cut him off.

"Silence! Snape, the information you provided is interesting, but flawed. Dumbledore is too smart to attack the Malfoys or any other Slytherin student. They are from some of the most important families in the world and if even one goes missing; their parents would go for Dumbledore's throat." I said calmly and Snape stiffened.

"I don't think Dumbledore cares anymore, My Lord. He demands that we focus on finding Potter immediately. He hasn't spoken to anyone in days, but I fear that might have caused him to go mad. When Arthur brought up those same points at the meeting, he became very demanding. He completely believes that if we don't get Potter back soon, they will lose the war." Snape said and I fell silent.

"Why?" Potter finally said and we looked at him as he stood up.

"Why does he want me back so bad? Why do I have to fight Voldemort? Because of some stupid prophesy no one understands? Because of an accident that happened 14 years ago? Does he really believe I stand a chance against a man nearly four times my age?" Potter said calmly, his voice soft and his eyes full of tears.

I stood up straight from my place leaning against the desk. Potter stood there, his body trembling as Nagini hissed soothingly at him.

"I…I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a part of this shit! I never asked to be the 'Boy Who Lived', the Savior! And I sure as hell never asked anyone to put the lives of an entire world on my shoulders! So you go back to that old fuck and tell him to shove his war right up his ass because I REFUSE TO FIGHT FOR A BUNCH OF PATHETIC, USELESS WIZARDS WHO WOULD RATHER LET A 15 YEAR OLD KID RISK HIS LIFE FOR THEIR FREEDOM!" he finally screamed, tears rolling down his face and we were left in silence.

Potter lowered his head, hiding his face in his hands, his sobs causing his body to shake even harder.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hurt or bleed anymore. I just want to be left alone. I just…" he said trailing off as he sobbed helplessly.

I watched this all with a strange feeling churning in my gut. Snape was shocked to silence and with a wave of my hand, he left. I stood there for a moment as Potter sat down in the chair again, his whole body shaking with broken sobs. I finally approached, Nagini staying wrapped around the chair, leaving the boy to curl into himself for comfort.

I found myself a little shocked with how Potter was acting, but then again, he had also just found out his entire life had been played around with like a chess game by a man whom he had believed cared for him. Potter slowly seemed to pull himself together as he wiped his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm tired, Riddle. So very tired of all of this. So you know what? You win. You fucking win ok? Because I'm done. I can't do it anymore. I can't play the hero; I can't be the Savior anymore alright? I just want it all to stop. Please." He whispered his eyes so full of sorrow and I finally figured out what that the feeling in my gut was pity.

Pity so strong, I almost wanted to tell him everything would be ok, but I knew I couldn't. I turned my head away.

"Greyback." I called and the door immediately opened, revealing the werewolf in question.

"Take him back to his room and get him some food, he's had a long night." I said, taking note of the time.

We had left at about 8 for Potter's house and it was midnight now. I had no doubt Potter was both emotionally and physically exhausted. I watched as Greyback nodded before walking over and kneeling down to Potter's level. A brief conversation took place before Greyback picked Potter up bridal style, got up, and left with a quick bow, closing the door behind him, leaving Nagini and I to ourselves.

:Is he going to be ok, Master?: Nagini suddenly asked.

I shook my head.

:No, I doubt that he will ever be ok again.: I said.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

So sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter was worth it. Next chapter will most likely focus on Snape and Dumbledore or so I hope. Until then.


	17. Ch 17: Power Corrupts

Hello everyone! Hope everyone liked the last chapter, but I'm hoping this chapter will explain a bit more. If not, let me know of any ideas you have about the story and I will see if I can add them in as I go. For now, let's go.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 17: Power Corrupts

Snape's POV

Returning to Hogwarts having seen Potter was more difficult than I ever could have imagined. Staring up at the castle in all its glory, I vaguely remembered the days when it had been my home, my sanctuary from a cruel father and a broken mother. It represented everything I thought the Wizarding World was, glorious, beautiful and powerful. Now, so many years later, I see it for what it is.

It is the kingdom of a lying, manipulative puppet master, who has been in control for far too long. It is an institution of broken promises and empty dreams. I swallowed harshly, hardly believing this was the same place I had once felt safe. Now, all it felt like was a pretty cage. Shaking my head free of those useless thoughts, I entered the castle, walking through the barely lit halls to the Headmaster's office, ready to report my findings.

A few moments later, I was sitting in an overstuffed chair, trying to ignore the whirling, whizzing and all over noise from the magical items around me. How the man stood the noise day after days boggled my mind, but it was not important.

In front of me, the Headmaster seemed very different from his usual self. Gone were the twinkling, merry eyes and the calm intelligence he once wore so proudly. Now, he seemed like he had gone toe to toe with a dementer, his beard and hair were a mess, sticking up every which way and his eyes held a gleam like never I had seen before.

"Severus, my boy. How did it go?" he asked and I stiffened a bit.

"He…He didn't believe it. He thinks he knows you too well, that you wouldn't dare go after a Slytherin since their families are so important." I said smoothly and he cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so?" he whispered and I felt my mouth go dry.

"I see, well then. Severus, get ready for tomorrow. At dawn, we attack Malfoy Manor." He said calmly and I felt my heart stop.

"Albus, you can't be serious! He knows we're coming!" I said, though my mind began to whirl.

"Yes, that is true. However, he believes he knows me and therefore won't think to send any warning to the Malfoys. They will be captured and used to bargain for Harry's safe return." He said simply and I felt overwhelmed.

"And what if he doesn't agree to our terms? What if he refuses to release the boy?" I said and for a second, I was sure I saw madness in those eyes as Dumbledore stood up.

"We need Harry back, my boy. It is not a matter of him agreeing. We just need to find out where Harry is and get him back." He said coldly and I looked away.

"What if Potter doesn't want to be found?" I asked slowly and, in that moment, I saw what lie under Dumbledore's grandfather mask.

"Then Mr. Potter must be taken care of. He knows too much to be left alone and you know better than anyone what happens when someone loses their purpose in war, Severus. Which is why I have something for you." He said moving towards one of his bookshelves and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Plucking a book off the shelf, he opened it and handed it to me, one page in specific. I had to control my reaction to the book when I realized the Headmaster was asking me something very important. The book was of very old potions, ones that haven't been used in years and had faded into obscurity. On the page were two potions. One potion was a mind control potion. After being brewed, you added one hair to the potion and fed it to the victim once. The hair determined who the victim would listen to in their trance-like state.

This potion in particular was very horrible in my mind, but the second potion was just as bad. It would have to be fed to the victim over the course of three days and within those days; the victim would spiral into depression. By the third day, it would work its way so deep into the brain that the victim would commit suicide of their own freewill.

"What…you want me to…" I tried to speak, but my mind could not comprehend why he wanted Potter so badly.

"The first potion is genius, but not foolproof. Harry has shown an ability to fight off certain types of mind control, so the second potion is if the first one fails. Harry has a history of depression, Severus. This potion will simply amplify those feelings, but it is only a last resort. We need him to work for us, not against us, Severus. You understand, don't you?" Dumbledore said as I closed the book.

I nodded and he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. As I left the office, I felt as if my world had been turned on its head. Suddenly, nothing seemed to make sense and everything I knew was wrong. Everything from Potter not wanting to fight in this war to Dumbledore wanting Potter dead made no sense to me and the harder I thought about it, the more I felt like I was missing something. I stopped in one of the corridors and just leaned against the wall, trying my damnest to figure out how it all went wrong.

"He's gone mad. Surely, he has. This is all too much. Suddenly, the Dark Lord wants Potter alive and Dumbledore wants him dead!" I thought as I stood there.

My mind was in a whirl and I knew that from now on, everything would change. War was upon them and Potter was at the center of it all. A flash of red hair and green eyes reminded me of why I had gotten into this hell and I suddenly knew what I had to do.

"_I promised to protect Lily's boy and that's what I intend to do! The Dark Lord must know of Dumbledore's plans before too late!" _I thought.

-666-

Normal POV

After Severus left, Dumbledore stood in his office, his eyes on the door before his eyes narrowed. A trill from his left made him look over at the one and only phoenix, Fawkes. He listened to the phoenix with calculating eyes.

"I know, my old friend, that you are disappointed with me, but it is the only way. Harry must return to us, to me, to fight Tom and bring about peace. I will not having all these years wasted because Severus suddenly gained a heart. I had hoped Tom would overlook the Muggles, but it appears I was wrong and it could cost me." He said as he slowly made his way to his desk and sat down.

Fawkes trilled again angrily and Dumbledore scowled.

"You blame me for this?! You have no right, you wretched bird! I am bringing about a new world! A world where everything is how it should be and I will not be stopped by a man who still pins for a dead woman, a child, and a mistake from my past! I will get Potter back or he will die!" Dumbledore said with a glare as the phoenix shook its head and turned away.

Dumbledore scowled furiously and looked into the fire, his mind going over his plans before the fire burned out and he was left in darkness before dawn.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

There you go! Hope you liked it and I hope you review! Until next time!


	18. Ch 18: The Games Begin

Hello again everyone! Me again and I am updating finally. I will try my best to update more and more often, but you will all have to be patient. So, with that said, let's go.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 18: The Games Begin

Fenrir's POV

Something was coming. I could feel it in the air and my instincts were going crazy with worry and rage. It made me antsy and I didn't like it. A glance at Harry made me sigh mentally. My Lord had told me his plan to take Harry to face the Dursleys, but it seems whatever happened had caused more than physical harm. Harry refused to speak, even after we had returned to the room. My Lord's snake was hissing at him rather desperately, but he simply stroked her head and never replied.

Eventually, she gave up and wrapped him in her scales, making him look even smaller. I started to pace again before suddenly, Harry spoke.

"Are you ok?" he said and I barked a laugh, stopping and turning to him.

"I should be saying that to you. You looked like someone kicked your puppy before setting your birthday cake on fire." I replied and he sat up.

"I'd rather not talk about it. He'll probably tell you later anyway…" Harry said trailing off and I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"That bad huh?" I muttered and Harry chuckled brokenly.

"You could say that." He said and I sat down.

The stars shone brightly through the open window, covering the room in a soft glow, yet this peaceful scene did nothing for my nerves and I stood once more, pacing restlessly. Harry was watching me, I could feel it, but I ignored him. Finally, I could take no more. The restlessness, worry and rage were becoming too much and I knew that something was going to happen and soon.

"I must speak with My Lord, stay here." I finally said and moved out of the room.

I quickly made it to My Lord's study and knocked once, entering only when given permission. I knelt and he looked at me.

"Something wrong, Greyback?" he asked and I nodded.

"My instincts are screaming danger, My Lord. I fear something is about to happen." I said and it was silent for a moment before I heard him stand.

"Severus warned me earlier of a possible attack on Malfoy Manor, but I dismissed his claims. Perhaps he was on to something." My Lord said as he moved towards the Floo.

I stood as he firecalled Malfoy Manor and spoke to Lucius on the other end. I waited impatiently as they conversed before My Lord pulled back.

"Greyback, go to Malfoy Manor and prepare for battle. The Malfoy Heir will be returning here and I will be calling Bellatrix and the others. I will be along shortly. Now, go!" he said coldly and I moved towards the green flames.

I landed in a crouch in the parlor before I straightened up. Magic was in the air and I could tell this battle would be one to remember. I watched as Draco was sent through the fire by his mother before Narcissa, Lucius and I moved towards the hall. I feel my blood begin to boil and I grinned when I felt the first signs of the Order's attack on the Malfoy wards.

We got to the front hall just as the wards dropped and the front doors were blasted off their hinges. I threw myself into another room, watching as the Malfoys started the fight with the 25 or so Order members. They fought together flawlessly; Lucius' power mixed with Narcissa's cunning and Black training to make a fearless duo. I waited patiently as the Order members got closer to me, pushing the Malfoy's back a bit before my prey came close enough.

When two Order members got too close to my hiding place, I struck. I grabbed them from behind and smashed their heads together before I let out a roar and jumped into the action. Hit, dodge, claw, twist, claw, and two more members were down. It was then I felt our Lord appear. He apparated into the middle of the battle, 50 Death Eaters at his side before the war was really on. The Order was outmatched and it became apparent that very few of them even knew how to wield a wand properly.

My eyes swept the hall and my gut began to twist. I did not recognize any of them and from the spells being cast; they had no idea what they were doing either. I didn't see Moody or Remus, Kingsley or even a Weasley and clearly no one was calling the shots. They moved randomly and without reason. I scowled and fought my way towards My Lord till I was at his back and spoke.

"I don't see any main Order members! And where is Dumbledore?!" I yelled over the cries of the dying and grieving.

I suddenly felt My Lord freeze and a whisper of "Harry" escaped his lips. I felt my whole being go cold. We had been duped.

-666-

A few minutes before the attack

Normal POV

After his realization, Severus Snape ran as fast as his body could go to his rooms. He had to warn his Lord of Dumbledore's plans before too late. He hopped over steps, took shortcuts until he hit his portrait. A large king cobra portrait covered his rooms and he quickly wheezed the password of "Evans" before slamming out the door. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and partially screamed "Riddle Manor" before jumping into the flames, only to find himself thrown out of his fireplace and trapped against the wall across the room.

His fear nearly overwhelmed him as he hangs helplessly against the wall. He struggled furiously, but no luck and his wand had landed in front of the fireplace. It was then, his study door opened again, revealing none other than Dumbledore and Moody to his eyes. Dumbledore was smiling pleasantly while Moody was his usual paranoid self, casting charm after charm to make sure the room was clear.

"Hello again, my boy. I had worried about this, but I understand. You care for Mr. Potter, even if you don't want to, but that will no longer be a problem you see." Dumbledore spoke as he moved towards the Floo and smiled sadly.

"I must thank you though, Severus. I have been worried about where Tom might be hiding if he wasn't at Malfoy Manor, but that is no longer a worry. I had never dreamed he had a manor of his own. So thank you again, Severus. Come Alastor, we have to retrieve Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he grabbed some Flood Powder.

"Dumbledore! For the love of Merlin, are you out of your mind! The boy is not your Savior; he's 15 years old, for Merlin's sake!" Severus yelled, pulling against the bonds desperately, but he was ignored as Moody, then Dumbledore entered the Floo and were gone.

Severus was left, trembling in fear and horror.

-666-

At Riddle Manor, present time.

Harry lay on his bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. A little while ago, Voldemort had told him through the link that the Malfoys were under attack and he would return soon, but Harry had the most horrible feeling in his chest. Sighing, he rolled over and cuddled against Nagini's scales, who slept peacefully beside him. He finally sat up and looked out the window, feeling a little out of his mind.

"It seems like so long ago." He muttered sadly, only to feel warmth against his chest.

Pulling out the locket, he smiled a little at its attempts to cheer him up.

:Brother…lost.: it said and Harry laughed humorlessly.

:A little bit. It seems so…surreal. The man I always looked up to…suddenly seems like this menacing monster.: Harry hissed back, only to feel Nagini move.

:It's going to be alright, little one. We are here and so is Master. We will help you.: she hissed sleepily and he smiled with tears in his eyes.

:Thanks.: he replied as he lay his head down and slowly began to fall asleep, never realizing the danger that was just down the hall.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Well, there you go! Slowly, it's all coming together! What will happen next chapter? Can you guess? Those who guess get a cookie! But, until then, bye!


	19. Ch 19: The Chase

Hello again loves. I'm here to update. No fancy words this time, let's just get this show on the road.

Summary: When Voldemort realizes just how important Harry Potter is to him, he'll do anything to keep the boy safe. Anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 19: The Chase

Draco's POV

I started at the empty fireplace, feeling lost and terrified. When my mother had woken me and told me we were about to be attacked, I had expected us to stand together, to be able to fight by my parents' sides to protect our home, but my mother had refused. She told me that since I was the heir to the Malfoy name, I needed to be safe, honor be damned. I scowled.

"_Mother always was a worrier." _I thought sadly as I sat myself down in an armchair near the fire.

That's when the fireplace roared to life and I jumped to my feet, hoping it was simply my mother coming to retrieve me, but my gut twisted.

"_It's too soon. No matter how powerful my parents are, there is no way it could be over." _I thought only to pale when none other than Mad Eye Moody and Dumbledore stepped out of the fire.

I reached for my wand, but I was too slow. I was stunned before I could even blink and I grunted when I hit the floor with a thump.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said as he moved towards me and I vaguely felt a twist of disgust in my stomach.

It was then something happened, the fireplace began to glow a deep purple and the rug under my back began to hiss. I turned my head to see small snakes appearing before the slithered right off the rug in the hundreds. They were small, yes, but I could feel the huge amount of dark magic coming off them.

Mind you, I had no idea what they were hissing, but the way Moody and Dumbledore began to back away told me whatever they were was not good. It was then the fire roared to life once more and I watched as the purple flames seemed to reach for Dumbledore and Moody just as the snakes began to grow in size and number, becoming almost as thick as my thigh and as long as my arm. Feeling rather brave, I sneered at Dumbledore and Moody.

"It seems you didn't think this one through, dear headmaster! Our Lord would never be so stupid as to leave his manor unprotected!" I said only to blink when Dumbledore began to chant in a language that I had never heard before while Moody casted spell after defense spell to hold the flames and snakes back.

Within minutes, I watched as the flames began to die back and the snakes began to hiss and squirm as if in pain. Soon they began to fall to pieces and I gulped.

"_Mother always said my mouth would get me in trouble."_ I thought as everything returned to normal and the two began to move towards me.

I yelped with fright when I suddenly fought myself levitating upside down in front of the two men like a shield of sorts. It was then Moody pulled out some sort of cloth and tapped it twice. A arrow appeared above it, pointing towards the hall.

"Now, with Tom's little spells done, we should continue on, Alastor." Dumbledore said cheerfully, but it felt very twisted to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to find I had no voice. I scowled as we left the study and continued to the hall. In the hall, we came face to face with an invisible wall. How did we know it was there? I floated into it, causing them to stop and realize we could go no farther. While I levitated there, trying not to feel sick as the blood rushed to my head, Dumbledore began to chant in Latin, so sort of counter spell, though I had no idea if it would work or not.

After a few minutes, Moody spoke again.

"What in Merlin's name is taking so long, Dumbledore?" he growled, but Dumbledore ignored him, it seemed.

Finally, the shield began to crack and then shattered silently before our eyes and we continued on. We met another invisible wall a few feet later and I am sure my nose is now either broken or disfigured and when I finally got out of this, I was going to hex the fuck out of them for ruining my beautiful face.

"Dumbledore, we don't have time to counter all his little tricks. We need to grab Potter and go." Moody growled and I stiffened.

Potter? Potter was here? In my Lord's manor? I mean I knew he had been taken, but I had assumed he was in Aunt Bella's tortured chambers (My Lord's favorite chambers for his most hated enemies) or at least in ours (not that I ever thought to look mind you).

"Quite right, Alastor." Dumbledore said before he simply ripped down the next wall.

It was then a huge wailing noise started that hurt my ears and I winced. Moody scowled as we hurried on. Every wall after that was ripped down and the wailing got worse and worse, but I noticed that the arrow was growing bigger as we continued down the hall, which confused me because that meant we were getting closer (or so I guessed) and I knew that we were no were near the torture chambers. After all, we were on the second floor and the chambers were usually in the bottom of the manor, so why were we so close already?

It was then we passed by a door and the arrow turned bright purple, pointing towards the door. We stopped before Dumbledore simply blasted open the doors and we entered. Inside, I feel my heart stop. There was Potter, standing in the middle of the room in a worn and dusty black robe, with none other than Nagini at his feet, her body posed and ready to bite, fangs at the ready. For a while, we were all silent, the only sound I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat, harsh breathing and the angry hisses of Nagini. It was then Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Harry, my boy! Thank heavens you are alright! We were worried sick about you, my boy." He said, moving closer, only to stop when Nagini gave a really angry hiss and began to slowly move side to side.

Potter spoke not a word; he simply stared with those eyes that were too bright for such a dark room. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Come quickly, my boy. I fear we do not have much time. Tom is occupied for the moment, but he knows we are here and will return soon. So, come." He said holding out his hand and waving it impatiently.

Potter stared at him before meeting my eyes and I watched in shock as Potter moved away from Dumbledore. Moody seemed shocked, but Dumbledore, Dumbledore's face went completely blank as he moved back and pulled his hand back.

"You lied to me. For 15 years, you lied to me." Potter said finally and I blinked.

"My boy…" Dumbledore started, but Potter snarled.

"Shut. Up! You lied and you know it! Just like you knew about the Dursleys and just like you knew about everything else! You lied and lied and lied some more! Until I was in too deep for me to think for myself! Until There was no chance of me ever being anything, but your little sacrificial lamb! You did this!" Potter screamed and the fireplace behind him suddenly burst into flames and it was like I was looking at a demon.

Eyes glowing like emeralds, fists clenched, hair waving in an invisible breeze and black robe fluttering while flames licked hungrily from the fireplace, looking like limbs of some sort of Hell creature. My mouth went dry and my heart quaked in fear. This was not my rival of 5 years; this was not the small Gryffindor I remember. No, this person in front of me was full of rage and power, such sweet addictive power.

My stunner broke and I hit the floor, only to look up and watch as Moody when in for the kill. Spells were shot with every intent to hurt or kill, but none got through. It was like a barrier went up between Potter and Nagini and Moody. His spells shot off or were absorbed completely, but not one got through. Yet, Potter never looked at him, his eyes stayed on Dumbledore.

"You knew…and you even encouraged it. _**You paid them. **_You paid my family, my blood to make me obedient to you, to make me serve you." Potter said and I held my breath.

I was learning something that I wasn't supposed to know. This was something secret, something between Potter and Dumbledore, but I couldn't look away.

"My boy…you have it all wrong. I would never…" Dumbledore started, but Potter shook his head, his face blank.

The fire calmed and it was like the whole world was holding their breath. Even Moody stood still, his eyes darting between Potter and Dumbledore.

"They told me. The Dursleys told me tonight when I went with Voldemort to kill them. They told me everything. About the money, the getting more money if I was obedient enough in your eyes. They told us your name and even what you looked like. You can't lie your way out of this one." Potter said coldly and the fire went out completely, but something else settled in.

Coldness like I had never known settled over us all. It was not just in the air, but under my skin, in my blood and bones, leaving me feeling like the world held no more warmth. I felt my body begin to shiver, desperately trying to warm up. I saw Moody begin to shiver as well, his teeth chattering. I couldn't tell if Potter, Nagini or Dumbledore felt this coldness, or if it was just us two, but I hoped so.

Dumbledore said nothing, his eyes on Potter and I felt like something big was about to happen. Like something was about to go down that would change everything. I held my breath again.

"Alastor, grab him. We have to go." Dumbledore suddenly said and Moody moved forward, but they had forgotten Nagini.

It all happened so fast after that. The second he moved, she struck, her fangs sinking deep into his non-wooden leg. He cursed and went to zap her, but Potter moved first, slamming his fist into Moody's face before ripping his wand away. Dumbledore moved at the same time and grabbed Potter around the neck as I got to my feet and went to tackle him, hoping to buy us both some time. It was at that time, the sound of apparating hit my ears and I turned to see My Lord standing there, my parents at his side along with Fenrir and Aunt Bella.

For a second, I believed we were safe. That Dumbledore would never get away while My Lord and parents stood there, but it was then I heard a whispered word, a tugging behind my naval and my mother bloody curdling scream as Dumbledore, Potter and I all disappeared.

_The End (read author's note below)_

-666-

And there you go, friends! That's the end! No I'm just kidding, there will be a hell of a lot more chapters after this, I promise. Until then!


End file.
